


Obsession

by Zimithrus1



Series: Taboo [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Clack, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Do I have enough tags yet?, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fem!Cloud, Female Cloud Strife, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Foreplay, I am a very sick writer, Incest, Language Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Public Nudity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, features characters from different FFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimithrus1/pseuds/Zimithrus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Fair was probably anyone’s ideal soulmate: With his looks and actions, he could probably have any girl in the entire world he ever wanted. All of them except the one his body craved and his heart yearned for. However, you cannot help it when you are attracted to someone. Age doesn’t matter, status doesn’t matter, and most importantly…</p><p>Family ties don’t matter either apparently. After all, Who falls in love with their sixteen-year-old daughter?</p><p>His little Cloud, making him love her in ways she didn’t even realize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning: This is an EXTREMELY graphic fic that is going to be a part of an extremely graphic series. Just letting you know before hand, in case the additional disclaimer tags weren't enough ;) Enjoy!

Another sleepless night once again. Hours spent tossing and turning in bed hoping to God he could just sleep; Wasted. Hands dragged down his sharp facial features, perfected by age and still looking not a day over twenty-one. In fact, he was thirty-two and still in his prime. His face may be sharp, but there was still fullness to it that refused to vanish; such as the excess layers of thin fat lining his cheeks to give off more of a young-adult vibe.

He wasn’t vain, but he knew he was aesthetically pleasing to the naked eye for just about anyone. Long and untamed spikes of the darkest black that flowed down the back of his neck and ended just below his shoulder-blades with a single strand that often hung in his face, somehow never touching the sun-kissed tan complexion beneath. Eyes of the sharpest color of blue: Like staring directly into a mix of the bluest skies and crackling turquoise electricity.

He still had an insane body shape carried over from his younger days. Rippling muscles that seem to bulge right out of smooth tanned skin, broad shoulders big enough to carry the world with the confidence to match. Toned abdominal muscles and strong arms only served to enhance his already stunning physique. Not only were the visible parts of him insanely large, leave it to genetics to give him a unique voice that was both scratched and deep at the same time, as well as giving him rather massive reproductive organs that could have just about any willing human scream.

To add to all of this, his personality was near flawless. He was kind, considerate, loyal, loveable, friendly and funny.

He was a good-hearted and compassionate soul that would do anything to help those in need. Not to mention he was family-man material. He was probably every woman’s wet dream of an ideal man.

Yes, Zack Fair was probably anyone’s ideal soulmate.

With his looks and actions, he could probably have any girl in the entire world he ever wanted. All of them except the one his body craved and his heart yearned for. He was all in save for his brain, which screamed at him and denied its’ own thoughts. However, you cannot help it when you are attracted to someone. Age doesn’t matter, status doesn’t matter, and most importantly…

Family ties don’t matter either apparently.

He didn’t know if he was just sick in the head, or if something was genuinely wrong with him mentally. He couldn’t help what his body demanded to have and he couldn’t stop his heart from lurching when he thought of her. He shrugged it off as something being wrong with him. After all,

Who falls in love with their sixteen-year-old daughter?

He didn’t know when it all started to be honest. He loved her as a father should have in the beginning, back when she was still so young, her age so tender. He remembered being insanely protective of her since day one, especially because his wife had died in the midst of birth. She had told him, made him promise that he would love that little blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl with all his heart. Call it a blessing if you will.

But Zack called it a curse.

Even as she grew, he kept his wife’s final words in his head.

Every scraped knee was treated like a broken bone, every ‘I love you, daddy’ echoing in his head for days on end. Every drawing on the fridge never taken down, every single small gesture and smile making him proud and happy that she was his. But he noticed his love for her started to grow too strong somehow. As she grew up, there was just something about her that the ravenette couldn’t fight or resist.

He guessed it all started when he finally made the conclusion that she had inherited her body shape from her mother; entirely. Even at the age of thirteen she had an ample supply of cleavage that only grew larger as she did. However, even though he himself had black hair and blue eyes and her mother had brown hair and green eyes, that little girl had somehow inherited wheat blonde hair that could shimmer brighter than the sun, and his own pair of sharp blue eyes that glimmered more fiercely than his ever could.

Everything about her was beautiful and tantalizing. Every day, the way she moved, the way she spoke his title with a smile and a bounce in her voice, the way she would still hug him and even kiss him on the mouth still; it all drove him insane. After each passing day, he’d lay in his bed at night, unable to sleep and flush her smiling face from his mind.

His little Cloud, making him love her in ways she didn’t even realize, with her short golden hair styled much like a men’s cut while strands of it spiked out wildly much like her fathers’ own hair. Her creamy milk-white skin that was flawless and unblemished permanently. Her airy voice that was gentle and soothing to listen to. The shape of her perfect body…

She may be female, but her sweet personality could even border being male. She may possess a body like no other, but she _hated_ displaying it; probably being due to the heavy male influences in her life with no females to relate to. She never wore frilly clothes or dresses. She had given that up when she turned eight. She always insisted on wearing men’s clothes and often times stole some of her father’s own clothes when she thought he never noticed. He did, however, but never minded it.

She always wore loose and baggy clothing to hide her tantalizing physique and refused to do anything considered to be feminine. She did, however, wear copious amounts of thick eyeliner when she wanted to feel a little different or dolled up in her own boyish way. In fact, the majority of the clothes in her closet were men’s clothes and she even styled her hair like a man would.

Even though she was a tomboy through and through, she was still just so perfect to him. He wouldn’t want to change anything about her. Not her voice, not the way she smiled, and most certainly not the near hourglass shape of her wondrous body…

Zack groaned and shifted to lie on his back, his right arm draped over his forehead as the limb hung limp above the bed. His hazed eyes focused on a particular blade of his ceiling fan spinning slowly in a counterclockwise circle. He didn’t want to do this again; he didn’t want another agitated and sleepless night. But he just couldn’t sleep to save his life.

He shut his eyes gently, returning much needed moisture to the organs once more. Maybe if he just lay still and keep his eyes closed, his brain would eventually produce enough melatonin to knock him out and sleep till noon. Sadly, that part of his brain refused him the luxury. To make things even worse, the part of his brain that lusted over his daughter started to kick up.

It was almost like watching an old black and white movie: He could hear the clicking of the reel, the popping of the film, the gentle hum from the projector as his closed eyelids created the fake curtain that the movie was screened onto. He felt his stomach tighten at the picture show playing today’s events on repeat.

Zack remembered needing to ask Cloud if she needed anything from the store. They were already low on bread, eggs, and toaster pastries, so he decided to see if she wanted anything extra while he was out. He recalled that the shower she was taking was still active and had been for quite some time. He had wondered if she was just standing in the water like she loved doing, even if he complained about her wasting all the hot water. She was always decent and had the shower curtains closed whenever he would knock and check on her.

So the ravenette hurried down the hall to reach the guest bathroom at the end of the short walkway. He held up his fist, getting ready to knock in that secret knock the two had come up with years ago, until he heard a grunt and a loud bang sound that had modesty tossed out the window.

He remembered testing the doorknob, panic trilling through his veins and adrenaline spiking in his head. The knob was unlocked so he pushed the door in with one quick spurt of strength.

“Cloud? Are-” He had begun, with his voice up a half-step from the panic, only to stop mid-sentence with his hand still gripping the knob tightly and his eyes wide, the image before him burned straight into the back of his head.

The shower curtain was wide open, the image of her body spewed out into the open as the steam slowly swirled around her. The blonde-haired girl stood underneath the spray of water, each bead dripping down her back and slithering through her short, yet saturated hair, flattening it against her head effectively, save for a few spikes that refused to lie down. She had one hand balled into a fist and rammed into the shower wall ahead of her to keep balance, while her other hand was. Well, to put it simply, she had cried out in ecstasy and not in pain.

Zack hadn’t meant to stare like he had done, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight. Even the way she touched herself was intoxicating, the way two of her fingers gently pushed themselves in and pulled themselves out in long and slow fashions. Her mouth agape and her eyes closed as she drowned in the pleasure, tilting her head back into the warm spray of the shower, puffing her chest out and displaying her ample breasts; parts of herself that she never liked showing were displayed for him to drown in.

And he felt ashamed because he couldn’t take his eyes off her. His irrational part of his brain began to play scenarios as time ticked slowly to allow him continued access to lust over his daughter. He pictured Cloud moaning like she was now, pictured his name dripping from her mouth like water as he hovered over her, pressing himself inside of her; ravaging her, taking away her innocence.

She had grunted and released a sharp ‘Ah’ into the air when her fingers found just the right spot to mutilate. He watched as her wetness coated her slim fingers and made them glisten in the bathroom light, how easily they slid in and out over and over again.

Suddenly, Zack snapped out of his daze and quickly left the bathroom before she could take notice that he watched her masturbate.

And that memory kept repeating over and over and _over_ again in his head. His stomach muscles clenched and he felt uncomfortable warmth pool in his groin. There it was again, just like last night and the night before that. Yes, on his sleepless nights he would have to work himself to release as he pictured his daughter’s face, voice, body, and especially the way she touched herself.

The ravenette found his hand under the sheets and hovering over the elastic band of his sweatpants before his brain even had time to catch up. The rational part of his thinking screamed at him, telling him this wasn’t right and that he needed help. The irrational part of him was begging for release, taunting him with images of his Cloud panting his name.

Before he knew it, both sides of logic were tossed out the window as that calloused, yet smooth hand tore his sweats down and curled hesitant fingers over the expectant arousal. The first grip and stroke motion was forced, disgust swelling around him like a suffocating balloon. But after a few jerks and strokes, the feeling began to subside and allowed lust to be used as a stand-in. He closed his eyes and focused on how damn _good_ it felt.

Zack’s brain was soon displaying images of Cloud’s water-dotted body to fuel his desire. The way each drop rolled off her back, the way it arched when she cried out, fisting nothing as she pressed her free hand against the tiled wall of the shower The way her overflowing breasts swayed with the rocking of her body, how her nipples hardened under the harsh spray of the showerhead.

He worked himself harder and faster, biting back his own set of animalistic sounds as he focused on being quiet. To further silence himself, he wrapped his free arm over his mouth and groaned into the crook of his elbow. His daughter’s room was right behind his and if these walls could talk; they’d have a whole sick story over the course of two years to tell. He squeezed the shaft tighter, made his movements and jerks a whole lot more rough and intense. He drowned himself in the lust and the euphoria it brought, working faster to draw out the quivering release from his cock.

As those pictures played over and over, and as he worked himself faster and faster, Zack eventually sputtered out his release in haphazard squirts, groaning quietly into his other arm as he rode out the high that coming brought. Once the dirty deed was done, he felt ashamed and disgusted with himself all over again. He tossed the covers off his body with an annoyed grunt before he stalked his way into the master bathroom to clean himself off.

He couldn’t keep doing this every night. He couldn’t keep fantasizing about his daughter and how he’d like to fuck her until she bled all over him. It was sick and nasty and downright vile. But then again, with the way he thought and felt,

He was sick and nasty too…

* * *

 

Breakfast was going to be _awkward_ , just like how it was every morning.

Zack dragged himself out of his bed with a groan, his eyelids heavy and droopy. Light traces of lavender highlighted the skin underneath his usually sharp blue eyes, which had now dulled considerably after last night’s events. He pushed open his cracked bedroom door and pulled himself out and into the hallway.

He tried his best to stifle a yawn, but it escaped past his lips with ease as he gave into the hard to ignore action. He stretched his arms over his head as he continued to drag himself down the hall. He felt more dead than usual this morning. He shuffled through the living room where he paused momentarily. He stopped as his ears twitched without his doing, honing in on a familiar sound.

There was faint humming coming from the kitchen, were sounds of sizzling and popping could be heard. Apparently, Cloud was up and already making breakfast. Oh, she always looked so cute in the morning. Her hair was always spiked even wilder than usual, looking almost like his but in a more desultory fashion. The way her sleepy eyes would gently brighten when he walked in. The way her whole entire being glowed when she saw him.

He groaned quietly and shook his head. How could he already be thinking like that so early in the morning? He needed to relax and focus on actually acting like a father and not a lover. Steeling his resolve, he scuffled through the living room and into the kitchen, standing in the dining room as he watched her cook.

Yup, cute and groggy as always. Her hair was flat in certain spots while other pieces literally stuck straight up into the air. That haystack hair of hers, she never outgrew it. She had such a cute little face that could pass for gently masculine or nearly butch. He could see her single silver stud earring in her left ear gently shimmer in the dim light of the kitchen. Her blue eyes were dimmed as she cooked what appeared to be pancakes on a little griddle situated on top of one of the counters.

She had a big and baggy sweat shirt on that swallowed her hands. He could make out the design of a panther shredding into a deer with blood and intestines scattered everywhere. Yeah, that used to be his, but when she voiced how she loved that shirt so much, he let her have it.

He was such a softie when it came to his boyish little girl. He’d do anything she’d ask without a second thought and he couldn’t stand seeing her cry. He’d do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy, always. She was wearing sweat pants that matched the shirt, pink and red splattered intestines down the length of the legs. He couldn’t help but stare when he realized how low those pants were on her. They hung loose off her hips, so much so that even a gentle tug would cause them to fall off.

She turned away from the griddle after pouring some more blue colored batter against the scathing hot surface. When her eyes locked with his, her whole demeanor changed. Her eyes lit up like they always did, those intoxicated blues that were mirrors of his own bursting brighter than a holiday firework. She quickly bounded over to him and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly in one of her cute bear-hugs.

“Good morning, daddy!” She greeted jubilantly as she looked up into his eyes again with a big grin on her face so wide she could have bested a carved Halloween pumpkin.

“Good morning, princess.” He acknowledged, knowing very well she hated that nickname vehemently.

“Daddy, you know I _hate_ it when you call me that.” She grumbled as she pulled herself out of the hug and crossed her arms over her well concealed chest.

“I was just teasing, bugaboo.” Zack responded with a dismissive grin before he pulled his famous pout out and wore it on his face “Are you really mad at me?” He asked in a hurt fashion as he cocked his head to the right.

“That’s not fair! You can’t pout at me for that!” Cloud exclaimed.

“Yes I can, so I’m going to.” He replied as he jutted his bottom lip out in his pout to emphasis the sadness.

“Noo!” The blonde whined as she wrapped herself against him again, knowing that when he got like this all she had to do was hug him to get him to stop being a nut.

“Ha!” Zack laughed in victory as he squeezed her tight, biting back the urge to groan when he felt her chest tightly press against his own.

“Well, I hope you’re hungry! I’m making my world famous pancakes!” Cloud announced as she pulled away from him to go check the batter, a bounce in her step and a lilt in her angelic voice, which might have been a little lower pitch than the norm, but he was okay with that.

It was like having two kids rolled into one, the best of both worlds almost. There were moments when he treated her like his precious angel and other times when he could mess with her like she had been born a boy her whole life. She was just so perfect in every way, even if she herself didn’t realize that.

“What do you mean _your_ world famous pancakes? I _taught_ you how to make those!” Zack countered.

“Yeah, but I make them better than you do.” Cloud teased as she stuck her tongue out at him before flipping the cooking batter to the other side.

“Whatever, you liar!” The ravenette shot back as he repeated the childish action, going father by pulling down his bottom right eyelid to expose the inner pink flesh.

God, what would he do without her? She was his light, his world, his everything. She wasn’t just his tomboyish princess anymore, no, she had graduated from that little title: She was his queen now. She was the force behind every little thing he did; she had him wrapped around her slender fingers and he loved it. They were so unbelievably close people around them thought they were lovers or siblings at best. They were always shocked to hear they were father and daughter, noting how they never fought and always got along.

But that guilt made his stomach churn again. He grimaced and sat himself down on one of the kitchen chairs. This did not go unnoticed by his ever-observant daughter. She looked over at him with concern on her face.

“Daddy, are you alright?” She asked gently, holding a blue plastic spatula in her sweatshirt engulfed hands.

Not only were they close; they had some kind of unseen connection since day one. Zack always knew when something was wrong with his little girl, and Cloud always knew when something was eating away at her father. It was almost on a telepathic level. Sometimes they could even guess what the other was thinking, and even if they tried to hide certain things, they could pry it out of the other with unpracticed ease. Bonds like that weren’t discovered or kindled like that every day. It was a special thing. _They_ were special.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little sleepy from last night.” Zack explained with a slightly pained or disgusted face.

“You didn’t sleep good _again_?” Cloud pressed, a small pout forming on her beautiful face.

“Relax, Bunny. It’s nothing to worry about.” The ravenette dismissed with a lazy wave of his right hand.

“Yes it is! You could get sick!” The blonde pressed as she threw her hands down at her sides, the spatula still in her right one.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll just take a sleeping pill tonight and catch up on what I lost.” Zack responded so he wouldn’t further upset his daughter.

It wasn’t entirely a lie, he _had_ been losing more and more sleep as the days dragged on, but not for the reasons his little girl knew about. He had her thinking he was just getting sleep apnea or whatnot. It wasn’t that, he could sleep, but only after he fucked himself while he thought about her.

“Alright…” Cloud muttered as she went back to cooking the delectable pancakes.

The raven-haired man continued to sit at the table while his daughter would glance over every once in a while to see if he was still doing okay. She really was an angel. She took the remaining pancakes off the griddle and flipped them onto a spare plate where four other circular pastry type foods idly sat.

“This might cheer you up. I put dinosaur sprinkles in the batter this time!” Cloud declared with a grin as she brought the large serving plate over to the circular kitchen table.

“You did? Awesome!” Zack exclaimed, his churning stomach now demanded food instead of throwing nothing up.

She set the large plate in the middle of the table, where eight pancakes lay steaming fresh and fogging the glass plate underneath them up.

The ravenette could see little rainbow colored long neck and T-rex sprinkles poking out of the batter. Maybe even a stegosaurus or two. Two tall glasses of milk filled to the brim were sat upon the table at each respective seat as well as a large container of syrup before Cloud sat herself down across from her father.

With no other cue or indication, the two dug right in, tearing into the fluffy food and drowning it in thick and suffocating syrup. Even the way his daughter ate was just like a boy: messy and savage. She tore into each bite with no grace and more like an animal than a human. It was still cute to watch her cheeks swell with food like a chipmunk before she had the guts to swallow everything in one gulp.

When Cloud finished tearing up her food and downing her milk in about three of four chugs, she let out a satisfied ‘ah’ sound, her upper lip coated gently with the opaque white liquid and syrup on her cheeks. Zack chuckled before grabbing a hold of a napkin from the centerpiece on the edge of the table. He cleared the food from his own mouth before licking the napkin and wiping it all over her messy face like he used to do when she was younger.

“Dad! Quit it!” She complained. Calling him ‘dad’ instead of ‘daddy’ was her way of telling him she was either annoyed with him or mad at him.

“Well I wouldn’t do it if you took care of it yourself!” Zack chided gently as he wiped off a smudge of syrup on the left side of her face.

“I’m not a little girl anymore! I could take care of it myself if you’d give me the time to!” Cloud argued as she yanked her face away and wiped at her mouth with the sleeve of her large shirt.

“Sorry, I just keep picturing you as my little baby!” The ravenette supplied with a smile as he pulled the dirty napkin away from her face.

‘Well I’m not anymore, I’m sixteen! I can take care of myself!” Cloud huffed gently as she quickly stood up from her chair.

However, she stood up so fast she knocked the wooden seat over and ended up falling against it herself with a high pitched yelp. Zack just leaned to the left with an all-knowing and smug look on his face as he watched the independent girl struggle to get back up on her feet.

“Uh-huh, _I can take care of myself_ , my ass.” The thirty-two year old mused with a chuckle afterwards.

‘Oh, shut the hell up!” Cloud retorted as she finally regained former ground, standing up quickly and dusting herself off.

She readjusted her spiky hair with a huff, a gentle pink blush flourishing across her face before she flattened out the wrinkles in her large sweatshirt. Suddenly, Zack couldn’t help the question from coming out of his mouth.

“Why don’t you dress like a girl anymore?”

 _Really_? Was he just asking that to rile up the sick part of his head?

“Because being a girl fucking sucks!” Cloud responded.

“Hey, watch your mouth young lady.” Zack scolded. He didn’t really mind cussing, but he had a problem with his little girl saying ‘fuck’ or ‘goddamn’ or any variation of those words.

“Sorry, but it’s true.” She muttered, looking away when she saw she accidentally upset her father by deliberately saying one of the one cuss words he didn’t like her saying.

“There’s nothing good about being a girl. Who likes bleeding everywhere once a month and having boobs too big to do anything without hurting yourself? You can’t run, you can’t jump around and it’s annoying.” She explained.

Not only was she a tomboy in appearance, she even did things like play sports and was very active. She enjoyed chocobo riding since she was very small. He got her lessons on riding the mighty birds when she was only six, and she loved them to death. If they had enough room where they lived, he would have bought her one years ago. She was a phenomenal rider and had a natural affinity with the large and friendly birds. She even enjoyed Blitzball: Underwater soccer. She started getting into that one when she was twelve and was on a team right now with a few other teenagers her age.

Zack had been introduced to one of them; Tidus, his name was. She stated they were just friends, so the ravenette didn’t get insanely protective like he would have. Actually, he was still protective whenever she brought a boy home. But the sick side of his head would get jealous whenever she did, and he hated himself for that. So all in all, he had a son trapped in the body of a daughter. He was okay with that though.

He remembered once when he went to one of her Blitzball games, he recalled that she was the only girl on the field. And this was back when she had longer hair and looked more feminine. It sounded weird, underwater soccer? How would one breathe, right? Thankfully, everyone was given a small tube of oxygen that could last for four hours and even allow them to talk underneath the water: both the players and the audience received them.

He recalled it was mostly a men’s sport and females didn’t really play. They were allowed to, but the mothers and fathers of their own girls never wanted them to play such a rough sport. He remembered the lady he was sitting next to talking with her husband, and he knew he get very angry.

He had been cheering his girl on when he heard the couple start to talk, not knowing the young woman on the field was his.

“Look at that Harold, a girl playing Blitzball! Can you believe it?” The woman scoffed.

“It’s a very pushy sport, how could anyone allow their girl to play such a violent game? It’s alright for boys because you know the saying about them being boys. They always play like that.” The man, known as Harold spoke up with his arms crossed over his chest.

“This should just be a men’s only sport. It’s too rough for a frail looking girl. Whoever let her play this sport doesn’t know how to parent. Little girls shouldn’t be allowed to play games meant for men, don’t you agree, Hilda?”

“Absolutely! It’s just wrong!” She seconded, nodding her head. “Besides, she probably isn’t even any good like the men are.” She added curtly.

“You know, that’s _my_ little girl on the field you’re bashing.” Zack spoke nonchalantly as he glanced over at the older couple.

The grey-haired wife and husband glanced over with shock and fear on their faces. The shock was there, until the older man glared at the ravenette sitting next to them.

“You should be ashamed of yourself! Letting that girl of yours play a men’s sport!” He accused with a snort.

“Actually, she _wanted_ to play. And shut the fuck up, it’s gender neutral, it’s just assholes like you that make it seem so wrong for a sporty girl to play the game.” Zack responded as he copied the old coot’s stance and tone.

“I can’t believe such a young and disrespectful lad like you is allowed to be a father!” Hilda gasped.

“ _And_ mother! Sorry her mother died when she was born and she had too much of a male influence on her!” The ravenette corrected before throwing a crude guilt trip at them.

“Regardless! She should be doing something more feminine than sports, like women are supposed to do!” Harold grunted, showing the young father that this couple was extremely old school and rather sexist. “If we had a daughter rather than a son, she wouldn’t be playing this game.” He added with a nod.

By this point, the game went to over-time, the score tied twenty-three to twenty-three, the home team of the Abes tied with the visiting team of the Pythons. The next goal would win the game for either team. There were ten seconds remaining on the clock. They took a quick breather, getting into formation and going over their game-plan.

Then Zack stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth before he let out a shout, “Hey Cloud!-” He called, knowing his voice would reach her due to the strong bond they shared.

Even from the large gap in distance, he saw his long haired angel turn around from her team’s huddle and glance exactly where he was standing up in the bleachers high above the field.

“-These guys are sayin’ a girl can’t play this sport and that you suck! You gonna let ‘em do that?” He shouted.

Even from the hundred foot diagonal distance, he saw Cloud give him two thumbs up before she pointed to the other team and drew her finger across her neck, signaling that the other team was going down with her help. She knew she was one of the best players on the team as did her coach and her father. If she wasn’t good she wouldn’t even be on the lineup. Besides, her teammates loved her!

A whistle blew and the players broke their huddle and went to their proper formations, jumping up slightly to hover in the water. It may be an underwater sport, but they didn’t play on the floor in the body of water where the matches were held. It was played with the player suspended in the water, speed swimming and actually being able to run and dash through the water.

The whistle blew again and the ball was thrown into play. Tidus, Cloud’s best friend on the team, got the ball and kicked it down the suspended field. What was cool about the sport was that you could also use your hands to strike the ball, as long as you didn’t grab it and swim with it. When a group of the rival team charged at him, he struck the ball, the round object spiraling through the water at a hard right angle and straight towards the blonde girl next to him.

She kicked and struck that ball all the way down enemy territory, dodging the others with practiced ease. When she was surrounded by more enemy players with only five more seconds left on the clock, she kicked the ball upwards before she spun through the water like doing a suspended summersault before she struck the ball with her right foot, sending it barreling through the water and hitting nothing but net right before the buzzer sounded. She had scored the winning shot of the game!

The stands were alight with whooping, cheering, and screaming. Flags waved and banners flew, the Abes bringing home another win for the team. Zack literally jumped up from his seat and punched the water around him with his right fist, laughing and whooping along with the other proud parents and relatives.

“Yeah! That’s my girl!” He praised over the cheering, effectively shutting up the asshole couple known as Harold and Hilda.

That was his girl; Sporty and guyish till the very end and since the very beginning.

“Daddy? What are you staring at?” Cloud asked.

Zack snapped out of his revere when he realized he took a trip down memory lane with no recollections of doing so. He brought his distant blue gaze up towards his daughter, who was looking at him with a concerned expression written all over her face.

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that. Got caught in memory lane.” He responded as he waved it off with his hand.

“Was it a good one?” She inquired with a little grin as she held her hands behind her back.

“Yeah, a very good one.” Zack spoke with a gentle nod.

“What about?” Cloud asked tenderly.

“That time when you kicked ass at your Blitzball game two years ago.” The ravenette replied with a grin and a chuckle.

“Ooh! Yeah, that was a good day.” The blonde agreed with a laugh of her own before she collected the plates from the kitchen table.

“Say, when is your next game?” Zack inquired as he collected the empty glasses to take them over to the sink, where his daughter currently stood.

“Not until next month, sadly.” Cloud sighed as she turned on the tap water to rinse the plate. “Wait, didn’t you ask me earlier why I don’t dress feminine anymore? I don’t think I ever answered you.” She quickly added as she turned her face away from the dishes to glance at him.

The ravenette felt his throat tighten at that, forgetting he had even asked a question of that magnitude. He shook his head before quickly sputtering out “Nah, forget about it, it was a dumb question.”

“Oh, alright then.” The blonde shrugged as she turned back to the dishes to wash them off. “Oh! I almost forgot! I have practice today!” She quickly remembered as she nearly dropped the dishes when that memory finally struck a chord in her brain.

“Seriously?” How long did you know about that?” Zack asked, unaware she even had practice at all this month.

“Uh, a week?” She said in a small voice.

“Well, what time do you have to be there?” The ravenette questioned.

“Noon?” She sheepishly replied as she nervously shrugged her shoulders.

Zack quickly broke his eyes away from his insanely forgetful daughter and glanced at the analog clock in the living room. The numbers etched into the clock displayed the time of eleven forty sharp.

“Ah! Are you serious? Go get ready, and forget about the dishes, we’ll do them later!” The ravenette directed, pointing his right index finger towards the location of her room.

“Okay! Ah, I’m sorry!” She yelped as she scurried out of the kitchen to hurry towards her bedroom.

He shook his head and sighed softly to himself. His daughter was perfect in every way, except her memory. Sadly, she had inherited that from her father, and it took him years to finally get a grip on his own damn schedules and dates!

Zack then realized he had to get ready too. He didn’t want to take his daughter to practice in dirty sweatpants and a stained wifebeater. He shuffled to his bedroom, which was the door on the left right before Cloud’s door. He had to stop and pause when he saw another drawing taped to her bedroom door. Not only was she good at sports, but she was amazing at drawing as well.

The new one had a zombie with its intestines hanging out of a large gash in its gut and it also had an arrow sticking out of its head, a bit of brain matter on the tip of the obstruction. Yeah, her art was always weird or morbid. The most normal drawing she had on her door was a portrait of her father in his younger days. She captured him being silly by smiling and giving a peace sign.

What got him every time he looked at that drawing were the words ‘My Hero’ written in sloppy script at the bottom of the page.

His hair had been much shorter then when she had drawn that picture about a year ago, only reaching to cover the back of his neck. Now his long spikes liked to rest in between his shoulder-blades. Even his long strand that hung in his face had grown, reaching down to his clavicle without even touching his face or skin. He could probably use another haircut soon, or at least a trim. He liked this long look, but it did need a bit of taming.

He quickly disappeared into his bedroom when he realized they were still on a time crunch. He didn’t bother shutting or cracking his door as he quickly pulled his tank top off and tossed it against his unmade bed before stepped up to his closet and sliding the large wooden doors aside. He really hated sliding-door closets; they always got sticky in the winter.

He didn’t mind much on what he wore, so he pulled down something both warm and simple. It was a black tank top with a plain white shirt over it, complete with a black collared jacket. He put each layer on quickly and precisely, not taking any extra time to smooth out the wrinkles in the fabric before throwing the jacket over it. Once his top half was complete, he slid the sticking door back shut with a bang before pulling away from it to approach his dresser. He gripped the silver knobs in his hands on the bottom drawer and tugged it open.

He dug through a few pairs of pants before finding a set that would go with his top half. Those had just been simple black denim jeans. So he stepped out of his sweatpants and slid into the fresher change swiftly.

Once the zipper was zipped and the button was buttoned, he was ready to go. He stepped out of his room and glanced over to his daughter’s room. His face scrunched in puzzlement as he noticed the door wasn’t shut. That was weird, she always changed with the door shut even if she was in a rush to get somewhere. She had probably finished getting dressed already; she always popped the door back open when she was done.

Well if she was done, why wasn’t she out of her room yet? She knew they were pressed for time and had none of it to spend goofing off!

“Hey! What in the heck is taking you so long?” Zack called as he stepped into her bedroom.

A strangled sound gently gurgled in the back of his throat when he saw Cloud searching meticulously through her dresser drawers wearing nothing but her boy-short styled underwear and absolutely no bra on what-so-ever. She barely had anything covered, not using her hands to hide her bulging chest like she’d normally do when she was void of a shirt or anything else. In fact, the ravenette noticed her chest was slightly puffed out as she looked through the top drawer of her dresser, her underwear hanging very low on her hips with the shorts bunched high on her thighs, exposing faint traces of sex lines and defining the shape of her…

The ravenette quickly pulled his eyes away when he felt heat pool in his groin. Not now! And besides, why was his daughter acting so, provocative? She had never been this voluptuous in her entire life! She loved privacy, hated exposing herself, and refused any kind of misdirected attention on her body! Oh God, she wasn’t becoming sexually active was she?

Well, aside from the masturbation he witnessed yesterday. Everyone in their teenage years did that, it was normal. But how she was acting now? Cloud was _not_ acting normal at all.

She quickly turned her head to the left, where their eyes connected briefly.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Put a freakin’ shirt on!” Zack cried as he quickly averted his eyes and stepped back slightly. If he stared any longer at her perfect body, he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself.

“I can’t find my uniform!” Cloud pressed, her arms finally going to cover herself up as a heated red blush painted her cheeks and her entire face.

“You could have just said something! We’re on a time crunch!” The ravenette reminded before he busied himself with looking through her closet.

But the weird thing was he found her uniform where she always put it: Hanging on the metallic rack on a hanger while her pants and shoes were where they were supposed to be as well. She really was starting to get forgetful if she missed looking in here.

“You dork, your uniform is in the closet.” He stated with a gruff chuckle, trying to even his breathing and sound normal.

“It is? Oh my God I’m such a fucking idiot!” Cloud groaned.

“Hey, what did I say about language?” Zack scolded as he took the uniform off the hanger and gathered up the pants and shoes, keeping his face hidden in the closet. If he looked back at her now, he’d loose it.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, daddy!” The blonde gasped as she stepped up behind him and freaking hugged him.

Zack felt a violent shiver trill up and down the length of his entire body when she pressed herself against him in a suffocating fashion. He felt her chest bulge into his back; he could feel the area in between her legs press firm against his backside as her arms circled low around his waist, just above his groin that was threatening to become aroused.

“I-It’s fine, here. Get dressed.” He grunted, passing his disgusted excitement off as a cough as he held the clothing behind him without turning around.

“Thank you, I’ll be quick!” Cloud promised as she took the clothes from her father after breaking the inciting hug.

As soon as she stepped away from him, Zack instantly booked it out of the room as nonchalantly as he could. He had an angry red blush covered all over his face and it was even starting to slither down his neck and chest. As soon as he stepped outside, he leaned against the hall wall next to his own bedroom, a hand over his pounding chest as he tried to remind his lungs how to breathe instead of pant.

That was _way_ too close! He was literally seconds from turning around and ramming his lips into hers. God, they just looked so full, so luscious. He’d just love to take that full bottom lip in his mouth and bite down on it so hard he’d make it bleed. He just wanted to press himself against her crotch, wanted to feel her slick wetness through her underwear and wanted her to feel how fucking hard she made him.

And there it was; the dreaded erection he was trying to stave off. He groaned in a weak fashion as it pressed against his boxers and jeans. His hands embedded themselves in his hair and sighed. Why? Why now? He never had these urges during the day. He could usually contain it until the night. Not today, no, not after all he had seen and felt.

He didn’t have enough time to take care of it. He needed to will it away and _fast_ , before his daughter finally stepped out of her bedroom.

_‘Dead puppies, grandma’s old body, your tenth grade math teacher Mrs. Milkshires’ soggy tits…’_

Yup, that last one did the trick. His arousal shrank to nothing just picturing those gross wrinkly bags! He even had to stick his tongue out and gag at the imagery.

“Daddy? Are you alright?” Cloud asked with a confused tone in her voice.

Zack quickly glanced to his left to see the sixteen-year old fully dressed in her uniform: Sky blue short sleeved shirt with matching pants. She had her head cocked to the right, a few of her wild spikes gently tilted with.

“Oh sorry, just remembered something horrible from my younger days.” The ravenette supplied with a dismissive wave as pulled himself off the wall. “You ready?” He added as he clapped his hands together.

“Yup! Good to go!” She agreed as she flashed him a thumbs up and a wink.

She seemed to go back to her old self again. That was a relief.

Perhaps he was just reading the signs wrong. His daughter was just starting to grow up and change her behavior is all. Nodding once to make himself believe that explanation, he started to walk towards the garage, which was located behind the kitchen. Cloud followed behind him swiftly, sticking to his heels like she usually did. He cut through the kitchen, pausing long enough to grab his set of keys from a spare glass candy dish resting against an island counter.

He then walked the rest of the distance and popped open the heavy wood door that lead to the small garage that could barely fit a small car and a motorcycle. He pushed the button located to the right of the door that controlled the garage door. With a groan and loud squealing, the heavy door slowly began to ascend, complaining more and more the higher it went.

Natural sunlight washed in through the large opening and poured over the vehicles. The motorcycle was a 1988 model Harley Davidson with a sleek black body and silver chrome finish with eighteen-inch alloys. There was an emblem of a large broadsword on the right side of the large body that only accented the vintage bike. It was small enough to pull outside of the garage and start up there, thankfully.

For the second car, now _that_ one was vintage as fuck and a real classic. It was his first car and he’d had it for many years. He kept up with it and made sure it was always in pristine condition. It was a 1969 Mustang Mach I with a 302 boss engine and a slick bright yellow finish with a single black stripe down the middle of the vehicle. The ravenette turned towards his daughter with a small grin on his face.

“Which one should we take today?” Zack asked with a quick left-eye wink.

He knew his daughter absolutely adored motorcycles and had a great weakness to them, but she got all crazy when she saw an old classic on the streets.

“Let’s take the mustang this time!” Cloud exclaimed as she bounded over to the passenger side of the slick muscle car.

“Mustang it is.” Zack replied as he approached the driver’s side of the vehicle, unlocking the doors so they could step inside.

The classic car even had a black leather interior and came complete with a pair of fuzzy orange dice hanging from the rearview mirror. He gave the fuzzy decorations a quick bat with his right hand, the dice swaying gently. He then stuck the keys into the ignition and twisted them. The engine revved, stalling for a split second before roaring to life with a grumbling purr. A smile slithered its’ way onto the owner’s face after the growl and grumble of the magnificent engine.

With that, he pushed the stick back into gear before clicking it to reverse. When they were good to go after seat belts were buckled and mirrors adjusted, Zack backed out of the garage and slowly descended down the steep driveway. He spun the black leather wheel to the left as he corrected himself in the street. With a quick shift to first gear and a punch to the clutch, easy on the gas, they took off to a slow start away from their street and out of their neighborhood.

As soon as they turned onto the main road, Zack began to speed down the street with ease, going twenty-five to ninety in six seconds. You could say he used to be a drag racer back in the day.

Cloud giggled and shouted gleefully, loving it to pieces when her father sped down any road they took. They had to slow down, however. The cops were very notorious in these parts and could pull you over just for going five over the posted speed limit. The ravenette had lost count of how many tickets he had received in just the past two years.

Thankfully, the practice grounds for Blitzball weren’t so far off from where they lived. These weren’t just empty fields with random goalposts here and there. Nah, these fields were half water and half land. The water was only stomach deep there. They practiced running and moving fluidly in the water. The land was where they perfected their footwork and angling when it came to making strike-shots or regular goals. The Abes were very strict when it came to their practices. After all, you have to be if you want to be a winning team that had been undefeated for three straight seasons.

The duo arrived at the fields in ten minutes, barely making it to practice on time. As soon as the car stopped, Cloud flung open the door and stepped outside. Before she shut the door, she spun on her heel and added a quick, “I love you daddy, I’ll be on the field.”

“Love you too munchkin, I’ll be with the others watching you guys work your butts off.” He responded with a grin and a laugh.

The blonde smiled once more before she shut the car door and hurried off to the marshy field, where her teammates were bunched up in a circle waiting for the late ones to arrive. Not just seconds after she joined the huddle, two more late kids showed up running as fast as they possibly could. The ravenette recognized one of them as Tidus, the other one, he didn’t know too well.

Zack shut off his car before he popped open his own door and stepped outside. He shoved his keys into his pants pocket as the cold air of mid-November greeted his face and ruffled his hair. He made sure to lock the door to his car before he shut it gently. He spotted some of the other parents on the bleachers, watching their teenagers practice. It wasn’t necessary for the adults to be there with their sixteen and seventeen-year-olds, but the supportive ones liked to be there and watch. The dads were whooping their boys on while the moms sat and smiled, waving at their children transition into young adults.

The ravenette cut across the edge of the field to reach the cold steel bleachers the others were sitting on. He looked for some familiar faces he could speak with, his bright blue eyes catching some almost instantly. He jogged a little faster, noting that the raised seats were still a ways away. He still had some energy to spare it seemed, not even being winded from the short sprint. He ascended the raised steps until he reached the row a few down from the top, sitting next to the man with a grin.

“Hey! Zack, how’ve you been man?” The long black-haired man greeted as he clapped him on the right shoulder.

“Been good Jecht, how about yourself?” The ravenette replied as he asked the older man the same question.

Jecht was the father of Tidus. He had wild black-hair just like Zack did, save for the fact that the other man’s hair was much wilder and more untamed. He always wore a red bandana around his forehead as well, regardless of what he was wearing. He had deep and harsh brown eyes with a rougher and broader exterior. He may come off as intimidating and gruff, but genuinely had a good heart.

“Been good! Real good! Except for the fact that my boy’s been getting pretty fuckin’ whiny as of late. In fact, just the other day we went to SeaWorld and I kept telling everyone that I used to be a whale for some laughs, and he was like ‘Dad, that joke isn’t funny, you’re embarrassing me, cut it out!’ So I smacked him one and told him to loosen up and stop being a dickhead!” Jecht explained with a gruff laugh.

“I thought he was always like that?” Zack brought up with a brighter laugh himself.

“Come ta’ think of it, you’re right! He’s always been a fuckin’ cocksucker! Anyway, how’s your girl been? She still spunky as ever?” Jecht asked with a sideways grin.

“Oh yeah, full of the stuff!” The ravenette responded with a grin, pride swelling in his chest whenever he talked about her.

“Alright, awesome! Still dressin’ like a dude?”

“When does she ever not?”

“Ha! True! Ya’ know, my boy told me he had a crush on your girl.” Jecht spoke with a wink.

“Does he now?” Zack mused with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Hey man, that’s jus’ what he told me! I know you go all predator an’ shit when someone tells ya they like your girl, I’m just lettin’ ya know! The long haired ravenette coaxed.

It wasn’t that he necessarily went predator mode whenever a boy liked his girl. He was protective and didn’t like the thought, but that sick side of him was instantly angered at this news. He didn’t want anyone else to have her. She was _his_.

The sane part of his brain instantly chided his sick self and made him instantly feel guilty. He couldn’t help how he felt. It was like continuously being at war with himself and being unable to stop it.

From on the field, the large team of twenty members split in half to verse themselves. Cloud was smiling at the members of her respective team. She knew everyone on the field but was exceptionally close to the ones she was paired with. First off, there was Tidus; her best friend on the field, a blonde haired blue eyed boy who was very kind. There was also Bartz: Someone she could work well with on the field. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was such a free-spirited individual that always proclaimed to sail on the winds of adventure. Rumor has it he was a hippie with a love for chocobos.

Another individual on her team was Squall: A sullen and stand-offish teen with brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He never talked that much, but he was a very good player and relatively easy to get along with. One of the others was Zidane: He was a rather short teen with long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail with blue eyes that matched Squall’s own. He even had the tail of a monkey, being the son of shapeshifters is what he told everyone that asked about it.

One of the other people she knew was Cecil: A long white-haired and lilac eyed seventeen-year-old. He was very loyal but did have a split personality. He could be chivalrous and kind one moment, then yelling and swearing the next. The last member that Cloud really knew on a semi-personal level was Vivi: The shortest member of the team and the most concealed. He always wore thick clothes that covered him head to toe.

He always wore a hat that he never liked to take off either. The only thing you could see of him were his bright glowing eyes. He was sweet, but very insecure. He hid himself because he had a startling number of defects that happened before birth due to his mother doing Mako before he was born. Thankfully, he was put into a foster home that loved and cared for hm.

Mako was a terrifying drug, even worse than heroin in its’ raw state. It was extremely addictive and had one of the worst withdrawal symptoms out of all the drugs that existed. High amounts could even cause temporary paralysis, so it was a pretty good date-rape drug from what the blonde heard.

The remaining members on her team she was familiar with, but not really acquainted with. She knew their names and knew how they played, but that was it. The remainders were Light, Firion, Kefka, and Kuja. Ooh, putting Kuja and Zidane on the same team was not going to be pleasant. Those two couldn’t _stand_ each other! Even if they did work very well together, they were almost constantly at each other’s throats.

Their coach, Cid Highwind, had told them to treat the opposing team as an enemy team and act like they were playing a normal game, except on land. This way, he could observe how his team moved and correct them when he needed to. It was hard to correct stance and position in the water, so it was much easier to manage on land.

So with a blown whistle, the teams of two got into their standard starting positions, getting ready for the ball to be thrown into play. Cloud was at the front, having an intense stare-down with Vaan, the temporary enemy team leader.

These two were the best at the game, and as such, were always the one who got things rolling. The ball was thrown into the field from the blonde-haired coach and the practice game began. Cloud took the lead, swiftly kicking the ball to the side and straight down the rival field. She easily danced around her other teammates that tried to steal the ball, her feet more fast and agile than a dancers. This was the sport she really excelled at.

The blonde girl kicked the ball behind her when the towering form of Azul came too close to her likings. Zidane caught hold of the ball and kicked it around the massive blue-haired man’s body and smacked the colorful ball right back to Cloud, who took it eagerly and swiftly. She raced down the length of the field before kicking the ball into the air and delivering a strike-shot with her right fist to the thing. It went soaring through the air and swerved right into the goalpost, the goalie not even standing a chance!

Her teammates whooped and cheered for their first score of practice, Bartz and Zidane giving her high fives as Tidus smiled at her and gave her a ‘good job’. She loved being able to play a male sport and be just as good as them, if not better, and have no discrimination from her members. They all got along with her, and let’s face it, since she was a girl, they probably all wanted to get along with her much better.

Cloud glanced back to the stands to see if her father had seen that awesome strike-shot. When she noticed he was talking with Jecht and not glancing out into the field to cheer her on, she instantly became jealous and wanted his attention. So, she’d do just that. With the ball back into the center of the field, she went in for a kick, only to skim the ball on purpose and sent it hurdling through the air to her right.

She smirked softly when she hit her target dead on. The colorful ball had soared through the air and bonked Zack on the head, effectively ending the conversation between him and Jecht. When he looked back at her, she feigned innocence.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Cloud called before she covered her mouth with her hands.

“Hey, I don’t think my head makes for a substitute goalpost!” Zack hollered back, tossing the ball back into the field for his daughter to catch.

“Holy shit she whacked you good!” Jecht laughed as he pointed at the red mark forming on the ravenette’s forehead.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Zack retorted back with a roll of his eyes. He decided he’d keep an eye on the game instead.

So round two started up without further ado. Cloud and Vann were once again in the front of the action. When the ball bounced onto the field, the platinum blonde rushed first, easily intercepting the ball and driving it down their side of the field. The blonde girl struggled to keep up, her damn chest making it a whole lot harder than it should have been. She really needed to invest in a binder or something. Squall seized control of the ball, kicking it out from Vann before quickly passing it to Kefka.

The crazy blonde seventeen-year-old cackled as he power-shot the ball down the field, the thing bouncing more like a basketball. Cloud and Zidane hurried after it to keep it rolling into enemy territory where their goal was located. Bartz brought up the rear of their quick formation, charging right in after them. Snow, a blonde haired and blue eyed seventeen-year-old currently on the rival team kicked the ball back to the other side.

Vivi was quick to kick the ball back with a little grunt, the small fifteen-year-old falling on his back after losing balance from the powerful punt. Zidane paused to help the concealed teen back up on his feet while Bartz jumped into the action by leading the ball down the field to reach the goal. Cloud ran right next to him, the two passing the ball back and forth to each other as they ran. When Snow and Vann jumped in front of them to try and break their rhythm, the two split off on either side of the others, Bartz with the ball before they regrouped and continued passing the colorful object back and forth with their feet.

From the corner of her eye, Cloud saw Zack cheering and smiling at her. A small grin spread across her own face at that before she decided she wanted to show off. When the ball was back in her possession, the two both very close to the goal with the rivals catching up to intercept, the blonde kicked the ball into the air and went for a strike-shot. As she pulled her fist back to crash into the ball, one of her teammates, Light, had come in too hot and tripped, losing his footing as he stumbled into the blonde.

From the force of the impact, she lost balance and blindly threw her fist out as she fumbled forward. Her right fist connected with the steel pole of the goalpost instead of the ball, the sounds of knuckles cracking into the metal echoing loudly throughout the spacious field. At first, there was no pain, just the cold bite of the metal against her flesh. Then it hit her all at once.

She bit back a scream, a disgruntled cry scraping the back of her throat as her other hand squeezed the afflicted one before she pulled it to her chest to curl into. The magnitude of the pain caused her to drop to her knees and bury her face in the grass as she dug her fists into her gut.

Coach Highwind blew his whistle and signaled for a quick time out before he rushed over to where the impact occurred. Zack was up on his feet, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched. Cloud refused to flat out cry, she just resorted to grunting and cursing vehemently under her breath. It may not have been showing off, but she probably had her father’s attention for sure.

“Yo, Cloud, Lemmie see the damage.” Highwind directed, talking to her with an informal tone like he used to communicate with all his players.

She pulled her face up from the grass and slowly extended her wounded fist, not saying a word and focusing only on her harsh breaths. She didn’t want to cry, not in front of all her friends and teammates and their parents, not especially when everyone was watching. She was a tomboy damn it! She was practically a man, and men didn’t cry over physical pain!

“Ooh shit, that doesn’t fuckin’ look good.” Cid grimaced as he looked over the wound.

Her knuckles were covered in ghostly purple and deep brown, bruising already in just a matter of seconds after the wound was inflicted. She probably did some serious damage, especially considering that she was one of the team’s most powerful strike-shot players, even though she was a girl. Cid may not be a doctor, but he knew severely bruised or a possibly broken hand when he saw one.

“Cloud, you’re done practicing for the day, go home and get that taken care of.” Cid directed as he allowed the boyish-girl to take her balled up fist back.

“No way, I can still play, I just won’t strike.” The blonde argued.

“Absolutely not you crazy coot! Get that shit looked at, I need to know if that wound will keep you out of the game next month or not! Cid elucidated wildly as he pointed to the bleacher, where Zack still stood enraptured in horror.

“Cloud, I’m sorry I did that! I didn’t mean to trip into you!” Light pleaded, hoping to God one of their best players didn’t hate him.

“S’ alright. It was an accident.” The blonde explained as she slowly rose to her feet, trying to keep movement to a bare minimal.

With that, she broke away from the field to make her way toward the bleachers. Zack quickly descended the steel steps until he touched down on the grassy field and booked it over to his girl. He instantly pulled her close and looked over the purple wound with analytical and frantic eyes.

“Come on, I’m taking you to the doctor’s.” He stated hastily as he led his daughter to the car.

“Dad, I’m fine.” Cloud pressed as she shook her head.

“You are _not_ fine. You’re hunched in on yourself and your face is twisted in pain!” Zack huffed as he lead her slowly and carefully back to the car while the game behind them started up again.

The two remained silent even as they finally stepped in front of the car. The ravenette quickly bounded to the passenger side of the car and pulled the door open before helping his daughter inside. Once she was sitting down as comfortable as she could get, he put her seat belt on for her before he shut the door and jogged around to the driver’s side of the car. He popped his door open, closing it as he sat himself down. He speedily clicked his own belt into place and started up the car.

“Alright, now that we’re away from the others, you going to tell me how bad it hurts?” Zack asked as he glanced over at his girl, knowing her better than an open book he’d already memorized word for word.

Knowing it was finally safe and okay to cry, Cloud stopped holding back the tears and let them flow freely down her face like a waterfall. She felt her father wipe the tears from her cheeks and hush her gently.

“S’ not fair!” She whined, hiccupping slightly before continuing, “I shouldn’t be crying at pain! I’m sixteen for God’s sake! Only little girls and babies cry at pain!” She spat, clenching her wounded fist even tighter no matter how much it hurt her to do so.

“Cloud, quit it.” The ravenette scolded gently as he wiped away another fresh tear from her right eye.

“I shouldn’t be crying over a stupid bruised hand! How pathetic is that?! _You_ wouldn’t cry over it! I wouldn’t be crying over it if I wasn’t so, so- _So weak_!” She stammered, starting to get louder and louder until she was screaming at the end.

Zack placed his much larger hands over his daughter’s, thumb lightly stroking the top of her uninjured hand still squeezing the wounded one. When she looked at him, he figured it would be the best time to speak.

“You are you. We all have our limits when it comes to pain or any other kind of human emotion. You’re not weak; you’ve just reached your limit. We’re all different. Hell, when I was your age, I cried like a baby when I got a splinter under my fingernail.” Zack explained, adding a small joke and a quiet laugh at the end.

“Now, let’s go see what the damage is, okay?” He added once more when she didn’t respond.

She stopped causing her wounded hand pain and nodded quietly. With that, the car was put into reverse and pulled out of the field’s parking lot before they took off to the nearest clinic.

* * *

 

The drive didn’t last long at all, probably fifteen to twenty minutes tops. Cloud stopped screaming and whining, but silent tears continue the trek down her cheeks, making her eyes puffy and bloodshot. When the car was turned off Zack reached over and undid his daughter’s seat belt before he unclicked his own and stepped out of the car.

He walked around the yellow beast and popped open the passenger door before helping her out of the vehicle, being very careful to mind her tender hurt hand. He even stayed right next to her as they stepped inside the earthy looking clinic: White tiled floors and light tan walls with soothing paintings of the countryside and endless plains added comfort to the very sterile smelling room. Countless rows of lobby chairs lay lined up against the walls and in the middle of the area. A few tables and magazine racks could be seen in any of the corners or edges of the chairs.

Zack walked Cloud up to the receptionist desk, where the young lady smiled at them, welcoming them without saying the words.

“Good afternoon, what can I do for you two today?” The brown haired girl asked politely.

“Yeah, my daughter hit her hand on a Blitzball goalpost just a half hour ago and we need to get it looked at if possible.” The ravenette explained thoroughly.

“No problem, just fill out this form and return it to us and we’ll get you seen as soon as possible.” The receptionist explained as she handed him a form and a pen.

“Thanks.” He replied as he took the offered items, before breaking away to find a spare chair to sit in and fill out said form.

He found a spare one in the corner, sitting down in it before burying himself into the tedious form when all he wanted to know was if his daughter was going to be alright. I mean, it was more than likely bruised, but there was a possibility she could have broken or shattered something. He couldn’t help but worry about her.

Cloud stared at her hand while she used her free one to wipe away the tears still falling from her eyes. It was still hurting and stinging and she still couldn’t help but to feel weak from crying so much. She gently leaned over until she was able to rest her head against his shoulder as she watched him fill out the single page form, requesting to see their everyday doctor.

When the tedious task was complete, the blonde removed her head from his shoulder and allowed him to stand up and turn the piece of paper back in to the receptionist. He briskly returned to his seat and gave his daughter a comforting smile as his hand ran through her boy-ish but soft spikes.

Within ten minutes of their wait, Cloud’s name was called and both parent and child rose from their respective chairs and closed the distance between the doctor and themselves.

“So, my receptionist Anisana told me that Cloud banged up her hand quite a bit?” The older man asked.

He had a full head of nearly white hair and a salt-and-pepper colored mustache that covered his mouth with a beard to match. He was a bit on the short and stalky side and was wearing slightly informal clothes underneath his white coat, such things being black slacks and a graphic tee with a picture of a band’s album cover on the front. Dr. Harper was quite an older man, but a very good practitioner and had many years of experience under his belt. In fact, both Zack and Cloud had been seeing him for a very long time as he was still as nice as ever.

“Yeah, Blitzball accident, smacked her knuckles into the goalpost.” The ravenette explained as he and his daughter followed the older man down a set of halls and towards the room they would be going into.

“Goodness, that sounds like quite the accident.” Dr. Harper sympathized as he directed them into the proper room they would be in momentarily for their visit. “Cloud, please have a seat on the examining table.”

The blonde did as she was told and took a seat on the tan leather object coated with a thin plastic sheet. She was careful to mind her throbbing hand, her tears finally gone for now. Harper took a seat on his swivel chair sitting in front of the bed while Zack took a seat on the spare chair in the corner.

The older man cautiously examined the girl’s swollen and purple stained hand.

“Hmm, I can say for a fact that it is severely bruised. As for her bones, I am not sure of. I’m going to fetch my radiologist and see if she can get a more accurate reading than my old eyes.” Dr. Harper explained with a dry chuckle.

With that, he rose from his chair and left the room, gently shutting the door to the small room behind him. The parent and child were then left by themselves again for the time being. The blonde suddenly hopped off the exam table and locked the deadbolt to the door before returning to her former spot, while her father eyed her very curiously. He knew she needed her privacy, but this was ridiculous!

“Daddy?” Cloud spoke up tenderly.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Zack responded, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips. When she was back to calling him that cute title, he knew she was feeling much better than when the injury was first inflicted.

“My hand still hurts.” She provided, lightly extending her banged up hand for him to look at again.

Now that she wasn’t in front of others and it was just him and her, she was back to that insecure side of herself that _wanted_ to be dependent on someone.

“I know it does, but we’re going to get it fixed up and make it feel loads better.” The ravenette answered lovingly.

“Can you do something to make it feel better?” Cloud mewed, something about her request seeming a little more different than usual.

“Like what?” Zack asked with a smile as he pressed his hands together and leaned forward in the chair, his elbows resting in his legs.

“Can you kiss me?” She requested innocently, keeping her hand held out, barely away from her body.

“Yeah, no problem!” The ravenette chirped as he stood up from his chair, he was gentle when he took his daughter’s hurt hand into his own.

But then she shook her head no, as if he was doing something wrong. Zack didn’t understand, so he cocked his head to the right in confusion. Did she not want him to kiss her hand to make it feel better? It usually did the trick when she was smaller or had just as insignificant kinds of injuries.

“Not right there…” She directed quietly, almost unable to hear normally.

“Do what now?” Zack inquired as he leaned in a little closer to hear her better.

They were only a foot apart from each other now. Her eyes were shimmering something with so unfamiliar that the ravenette could have sworn he was looking into the eyes of a complete stranger instead of his daughter. His own eyes still had sympathetic concern etched into them.

“Kiss me here.” Cloud responded before she pressed her lips to her father’s gently and amorously.

Zack felt those stomach muscles of his clench and seize tightly as he felt those full lips tenderly pressing into his own. This wasn’t like one of those quick kisses good night, or one to just show his little girl that he loved her. No, this was something much deeper, much more passionate. He felt sick when he found himself wanting more.

He moved his lips against hers, her warm breath puffing into his mouth as her own parted gently, an inviting hum blown into his lips. He couldn’t resist her no matter how hard he tried. He had wanted her so long that now he was finally getting a tang of what she really tasted like, he wanted even more.

So he pushed his tongue into her mouth, feeling around inside as both pink organs gently tangled with the other. He heard her moan gently into his parted mouth and she puffed her chest out, her breasts pushing into his own chest as she gently began to spread her legs. Zack kissed her harder, pushing her down against the leather coated bed, the plastic ruffling under them. He felt his member stiffen suddenly, becoming erect at the prospect of ruining his daughter.

He pulled the rest of his ever-willing body onto the bed, locking Cloud in place with his knees clenched tight to her hips. She moaned against him and wrapped her slender legs around his larger frame, wanting to press her wetness to his hardness. So while he kissed her, he grinded into her, pushing his clothed erection into the slight dip of her second set of lips and gently moving across the clit.

She gasped as she violently tore her mouth away from his, and instantly, eager lips buried into the nape of her neck and kissed the tender skin below. Cloud cried out gently and in a breathy fashion from all of the intense pleasure, forgetting all about the pain in her hand.

Her subtle hints had finally come together. She had been hinting about wanting him for two years now. But she realized her insinuating was too soft, so she started probing. The first probe was when she let him watch her masturbate in the shower yesterday. The second probe was ‘forgetting’ where she left her uniform and letting him drink up the sight of the ample cleavage she knew he loved. This last probe was getting him to suck on her lips in not a fatherly fashion, but a lovers’ kind. She wanted him and this so badly she thought she might die if she didn’t have it now.

Zack continued to grind Cloud through their clothes, his cock trembling as he could feel her slick wetness through both her pants and his own. He wanted more of her. He couldn’t stand it. He pulled himself back just long enough to fist at her light blue shirt, wanting it off, wanting to see all of her.

The blonde complied, sitting up just enough to allow her father the immense pleasure of undressing her. Her bra-cupped breasts spilled out from the shirt, the lacy sky blue material matching her eyes. Once the shirt was off, it was tossed to the side as he drowned himself in her swollen lips again. He continued to grind her through their clothes, starting to make each movement across her pleading area harder.

She moaned into his mouth greedily, drinking in the lust and the euphoria as he continued to defile her and grind against her like she had never been his daughter. Eventually, the dry grinding was not enough and Zack was getting pissed at it. He tugged himself away from her and started to unbutton and unzip his pants before he pulled them off, Cloud watching him with enraptured eyes as he performed the mundane tasks.

When his pants came off, so did his boxers, allowing his massive cock to spring free. The blonde girl was blushing fiercely at the enormous size of it, fear and excitement stirring her stomach like a broth or brew. Her father grabbed the waist of her pants, growling savagely as the man she once knew had gone. So, she bucked her hips and allowed the material to be slid off her legs, pants and even her boy short styled underwear.

A cold child racked throughout her body as she lay there exposed, save for the bra cupping her overflowing breasts. Even that was too much for the too far gone man hovering above her, drinking her up. He pulled the fabric over her head and off her body, not even bothering to unclasp the thing. Her ample bosom spilled over her body as the contraption suffocating them was removed. Now she was completely exposed and ready to be violated.

However, the door began to rattle as the knob was tested. Cloud became annoyed, but it snapped Zack out of his feverish trance. He looked down as he saw his daughter’s bare body underneath him and his own body completely voice of any of his own clothes.

“Oh my God what did I do?!” He gasped in one breath as he clamored off his sixteen-year-old daughter and worked hastily to reapply his clothes.

“Daddy?” Cloud queried glumly, not liking the fact that he had stopped.

 _“Put your clothes back on before Dr. Harper finds out!”_ Zack hissed lowly, so the man on the other side couldn’t hear him.

The blonde sat up with a pout on her face, but did as she was told to do. Now she was aroused and would have to stay that way for just a little while longer. She knew what she did was wrong both mentally and physically, but she couldn’t help the fact that she was insanely attracted to her father. She saw the signs; she knew he wanted her as much as he wanted him. It was gross; it was unacceptable, but apparently,

Neither of them cared in the slightest.

Once clothes were on and positioned properly, Zack unlocked the deadbolt and allowed Dr. Harper and the radiologist to enter, a large machine carted inside as it followed the two practitioners.

“Did I lock the door on my way out?” The older man asked inquisitively as he scratched his balding head with his right hand.

“I guess you must have!” The ravenette seconded with a quick smile before he reclaimed his former seat in the corner of the room.

“Huh, maybe I should retire soon.” Dr. Harper chuckled as he pulled his hand away from his hair to recover his swivel seat.

The radiologist smiled at them, her bright brown eyes catching the light of the small room and highlighting her chocolate brown hair pulled high into a light yellow scrunchie. She was wearing a white coat just like the older doctor, but she at least look a little bit more professional than he did.

“Good afternoon, I’m just going to take a few quick x-rays of your hand just to make sure you didn’t break anything.” She greeted before explaining what she was going to do.

“Okay.” Cloud quietly responded, holding her hand out as she kept her eyes trained down at her lap.

The radiologist wheeled the large machine over towards the examination table before she instructed the blonde girl to rest her arm against the support of the mechanical beast. The teen did as she was told; being careful to mind her throbbing hand, the pain slowly starting to return now that the haze of lust had gone.

“Okay, just hold really still for me…” The brunette drawled before she snapped a few pictures of the bruised hand. “Alright, you’re free to take your hand back now.” She approved as she wheeled the large thing back.

Cloud took her hand back without a word or even a sound. She rested it against her lap, where her other hand lay motionless.

“Well then, we should be getting those results here in a minute. I’m going to wheel this ol’ dinosaur back to the x-ray room and hopefully those photos should be printed. Be back in a sec!” The radiologist explained before she bade farewell and took her leave.

“I’m going to talk with my receptionist and get some estimates for the visit rung up, be back in two shakes of a cat’s tail.” Dr. Harper supplied before he stood from his own chair and leaving the small room, making sure not to lock the door behind him this time.

That left Zack and Cloud sitting by themselves in complete awkward silence. There was faint ticking from a clock somewhere hanging on one of the walls in the room, but it mainly ticked for itself. The individuals paid no mind to the gentle sound and only focused on the ground beneath their feet. It wasn’t until twenty more ticks from the clock went by that someone decided to speak up.

“Daddy, about what happened earlier…” Cloud began.

“It was my fault, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced myself on you like that.” Zack replied glumly, unable to glance up and look his daughter in the eyes.

If he did, all he would see was his horrid mistake. That was something he didn’t want to be reflected in his daughter’s eyes.

“No, it’s okay, I-”

“No, it’s not. This is never happening again, understand me?” The ravenette interrupted before finally gathering enough courage to stare hard into blue eyes that mirrored his own.

“Daddy, what you did, it wasn’t, it wasn’t-“

“Woah, woah, woah. Are you saying that it wasn’t _wrong_ to do? For Christ’s sake, Cloud! You’re my _daughter!_ Father’s don’t fall in love with their daughter’s like that, and they certainly don’t try to _fuck_ them either! That’s not even crossing a line, that’s overstepping boundaries and leaving the line in the dust! It’s wrong of me to want you that way. It’s wrong and immoral and just fucking sick!” Zack wheezed, his face flushing red as the reality of his words hit him full force.

“Dad, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re the one that tells me it’s hopeless to fight against affection! You tell me that everything happens for a reason!” Cloud retorted, emotion starting to billow in her voice like smoke rises from a chimney.

“Not like this, baby. Not like this…” The ravenette sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

 _‘You know you’re right, dad. You preach those things to me. Even this injury with my hand happened for a reason. It transpired because we were meant to cross that line and go too far. I’m not wrong to think like that, am I? We’re just two people love-struck, but in too much of a perilous state to blossom that affection into the flower it should be. It’s not that we’re too different to be together, it’s that we’re too much alike. We’re connected too deeply to be together, and that’s why it’s wrong. Right?’_ The blonde thought.

At that same time, Dr. Harper and the brunette examiner entered the room at the same time with smiles on their faces, hopefully bringing good news along with them.

“Well, the x-rays show that your bones are just fine! You just bruised yourself very good little miss.” The auburn-haired woman stated to Cloud with a grin.

“And I spoke with Anisana, and your insurance was processed and you won’t have to pay for the visit, not even a minimal!” The gray-haired man indicated to Zack with a bounce in his voice.

“So, we’re good to go?” The ravenette asked as he stood up from his chair, his tone seeming somewhat more doom and gloom than usual.

“Absolutely!” Dr. Harper chirped as he scooted aside to allow the two to leave the small room. “Just be sure to check out with the receptionist on your way out, and be sure to use an ice pack on that hand to help with the swelling. Alternate between hot and cold, okay? Off and on while you’re at it.”

“Thank you very much.” Zack thanked as he led the way out of the room.

Cloud hopped off the table and quickly scurried after her father, stepping right behind his heels to follow behind him like she always did. It was a habit she had picked up when she was only two. She absolutely loved following him everywhere he went. There was even a time when she was four year’s old and she copied every little movement he made.

When he asked her why she was following him around like so, she replied with ‘I’m following in your footsteps, daddy!”

Zack made sure to check out with Anisana like he was asked to do before the duo stepped out of the clinic and back into the afternoon sunlight. Some clouds had come to cover the sky, dark and gray and choking the blue around them. They were scheduled for a storm later in the afternoon or early evening. It’d be better to get home soon to avoid the coming thunderstorm.

The two booked it to the car, opening up their respective doors and hopping inside afterwards. The ravenette groaned as he placed his hands on the steering column and put his head in between his hands, sighing heavily to himself.

“Daddy, I think it’s okay.” Cloud spoke suddenly from her seat in the vintage car.

Zack pulled his head up from the wheel weakly before he shook his head at her. “No, it’s not okay, baby. You’re just confused because you’ve never been with anyone else.” He supplied before he pulled his gaze away from her in order to start the car.

“I’m not confused, I promise. I really think it’s okay, with what happened in there.” The blonde disagreed gently as she shook her own head. Her spikes gently swayed with her.

“You may see it that way, but I don’t. We grew up in two different times, had two different ways and thoughts instilled in us. Sorry, but I don’t think this is a matter we can agree on for once.” Zack explained heavily as he began to pull out of the parking lot with a distracted look on his face.

“We may not agree on it, but you _know_ we don’t deny what we felt. We’re Fair’s, dad. Fair’s have never been good at denying what they feel.” Cloud explained dead on.

And the ravenette knew she had truth in those words. Leave it to genetics to give his daughter his insight as well as his stubborn nature. While it was true how he felt for her was real and genuine, he just couldn’t get over how morally _wrong_ it was. Like what had been stated before: He was at a constant never-ending war with himself, and neither side seemed like it would cave in any time soon.

Zack decided to end the discussion with silence and just focus on driving. Cloud turned away from him with a gentle sigh, knowing that the matter at hand was done and over with. He may not want to see it, but she knew he wanted to feel it. So she was going to do whatever it took to get him to feel it one more time and go through with it, and see if he didn’t change his mind afterwards. After all, they were Fair’s. And Fair’s didn’t change their minds until after they had been proved wrong either physically or mentally. If there was a thunderstorm tonight, she’d be able to use that to her advantage to get him to cave into her again.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until one in the afternoon when they pulled up into the garage. The sky had gotten overrun with dour black rainclouds and the tiniest drizzle had begun to fall from the shadowy sky above. The drive home had been very quiet and very stressed. The tension was almost so thick and visible that it could have been cut with a knife and divvied up like holiday rations.

The garage door was closed as the two re-entered the house. Zack tossed his keys into the expectant candy dish and shrugged off his jacket, folding it sloppily as he set it against the island counter for the time being. He’d put it back up later when his gloom wasn’t so repressive.

Cloud said nothing as she cut through the living room and went straight to her room, shutting the door softly behind her. The ravenette was all kinds of tense then. Did he upset her by telling her it was wrong when she tried to tell him it wasn’t? Did he make her angry? Or sad? Maybe she had been the clear one and _he_ was the one who was confused six ways from Sunday. He just didn’t know anything anymore.

Hell, he barely even knew the difference between up and down or left and right these days. It was true that he wanted his daughter in more than just the fatherly way, but his brain was always one step ahead of his body and kept him both in line and in check. But he still couldn’t help the fact that whenever he saw her in just the right light, his stomach muscles would clench and his breath would cease. She was just so damn perfect and he didn’t know how he kept himself from not ruining her or picturing her as his, and he also didn’t know how he kept himself from wanting her or desiring her like that.

It was a wonder how he managed to keep himself from coming unglued. He ran a hand through his hair tediously as he pulled his slackened body through the living room and down the hall towards his bedroom. He just needed to sit down and think through everything before he jumped to any sort of hasty conclusions. Wait a second, no. What he needed to do was turn on his fatherly side and take care of his little girl like he was supposed to! She still needed her hand treated with some cold packs and things of the sort.

He nodded his head and spun back around before he could sit himself down on his bed. He briskly split across the den and into the kitchen to grab what he needed.

He crouched down and cracked open the freezer at the bottom of the refrigerator and pulled out a cold gel pack kept inside for times like these. He tossed that up into the air and let it fall back down into his right hand before he shut the freezer door and stood back up to his full height. He walked across the narrow kitchen and gripped a few napkins in his hands before wrapping them around the pack to keep away the bite of the cold.

Once that was complete, he strolled through the large and open room again before stepping down the hall to pause in front of his daughter’s closed bedroom door. He decided not to barge right in like he normally would have done. He gently rapped against the door two times. At first, there was no sounds, no ‘coming!’ from the other side. He was about to knock again until the door swung open quickly.

She was still wearing her uniform pants, but had changed into a long gray nightshirt that covered her entire backside by an inch or two. She was probably trying to get comfortable again before he interrupted her.

“Ice pack delivery!” Zack cheeped, trying to bring back some of his usual pep to brighten the mood.

It seemed to do the trick, since Cloud smiled gently at him before allowing her full access into her room. Multitudes of band and car posters were hung up throughout her room, as well as many pictures of motorcycles, chocobos, and sports articles as well. Her large bay window that she often liked to sit in was adorned with a soft purple blanket and a fuzzy white heart shaped pillow, a few booked scattered around the cover. The bay window had translucent black curtains on either side that usually made out the shape of the objects behind it.

Her walls were painted maroon red and her floors were tan shags of carpet. Her bed was unmade and messy, black and cinnamon red blankets and sheets flopped over the other or hanging over the side of the bed.  A small entertainment center complete with a television and a few gaming consoles could be seen as well. Lining her dresser and a squatty bookshelf were model motorcycles and vinyl figurines from a show she liked to watch on Sunday nights.

“Is that for my hand?” Cloud asked.

Zack snapped out of his stare to glance down at his daughter, whom was pointing at the gel pack in his hands.

“Pfft, _no_. It’s for my head.” The ravenette quipped playfully as he balanced the pack on the top of his head, flattening his long spikes underneath.

“Whatever, give it here.” She responded, rolling her eyes gently as she held her uninjured hand out.

“Here you are, M’lady.” Zack formally announced, bowing as he held out the pack as if he was a butler, a few strands of his long black hair falling over his shoulders.

“Your hair is starting to get really long.” Cloud observed as she took the pack and held it over her bruised hand.

“Yeah, I thought about cutting it, or at least trimming it.” The ravenette enlightened as he twirled a thick lock in between his right index finger and thumb gently.

“I could do it! It’s been ages since I got to cut it last!” The blonde exclaimed, her face lighting up like a gentle candle in a dark room as a smile slithered across her pale face.

“With that hurt hand of yours? Not a chance, sweet pea.” Zack declined.

“Dad, you _know_ I cut hair with my left hand and not my right. That’s one of the perks of being slightly ambidextrous.” Cloud reminded, using her left hand to act as scissors as she gave him a playful wink.

“Still…” The ravenette hummed.

While he didn’t want her hurting her already wounded hand again, that wasn’t the main reason for refusing her offer. The last time he had gotten a hair cut from her, he was aroused the entire freaking time. The way her fingers would dance across his scalp as she washed through his hair first, the way her delicate touch with even the trimming items gave him chills across his arms, the way her slender fingers would gently trace, move, and smooth down his neck or the side of his face.

It was the intoxicating kind of touch that had just about anybody go weak in the knees.

“Come on, daddy! _Pleeeeaasse?_ ” She begged, turning her eyes into a thick pout much like his own.

Oh God, how could he resist her when she was so damn cute?

“Aright, fine! You’ve convinced me!” Zack sighed, pretending to be exasperated.

Cloud let out a happy squeal and hugged him tightly. The ravenette had to hold back a grunt or a moan when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra at all.

“Okay, I’ll get the den set up!” She said with a bounce.

With that, she booked it out of her room and into the living room to get it prepared. Zack sighed and turned on his game face. He clapped his hands together once and reminded himself to not get aroused this time. The last thing he wanted to do was tell her what he felt was wrong and have his body betray him in the end. Just as he skootched out of her room, she came dashing back in to grab some things. She pulled out a small set of scissors and a comb from her small vanity close to her closet door before sliding over to said closet and pull something down.

Ah, she pulled down the blanket she used last time when she trimmed his hair up: The chocobo one. As soon as she grabbed those items, she ushered him to hurry up and sit down. Zack obeyed the happy commands and shuffled to the living room, where a barstool in the center of the wood floor had his name written on it. He took a seat, facing the television they had set up in the large room. One could never have too many TVs!

“Okay, I gotta get the spray bottle, wait here!” Cloud lightheartedly spoke before she bounded away to the bathroom.

The ravenette did as he was told and sat still while he waited for his daughter to return. He ended up getting caught in a stare as his gaze never broke away from the analog clock hanging on the wall above the entertainment center. He watched as the second hand gently ticked and tocked around the circle it was forever destined to roam in, unable to break away from the pattern and unable to fight what it was meant to do. In a way, he found himself relating to that second hand:

Wanting to move in the other direction no matter how hard or impossible it was, just to break the cycle of what was and wasn’t acceptable.

“Okay! I’m back!” Cloud blurted as she skipped right behind him, breaking away for just a moment to grab another barstool to set her supplies against.

She unfolded her favorite blanket since childhood and draped it over Zack, gently smoothing it out at his shoulder-blades. The ravenette’s sense of smell was immediately hit by his most favorite aroma in the world: Sweet pea and violet with a hint of wild strawberry. He gently breathed it in as his felt his hair being wet down with cold droplets of water. He knew he had to sit still and endure with whatever came his way now.

She kept spraying all around until she knew his thick black hair was misted all around before she traced her long comb through each damp lock. He felt the aligned plastic bristles of the comb brush through his slicked hair and down the back of his neck gently, almost like a pleasant scratch that a child might ask for on their back instead.

The comb guided certain strands to intermingle with certain locks to help get a precise cut and trim. The ravenette heard the faint snips of the scissors shortly after, a very satisfying sound for some reason. His Cloud was even a very good hair-cutter, and for the past four years, he hadn’t gone anywhere else for a cut or trim. She was an all-rounder for sure; being able to do anything she picked up and practiced well. So not only was she beautiful with a good head on her shoulders, she was talented at just about everything she set her mind to.

Again, the faint snips informed him a few more damp locks were being trimmed at as she worked tediously and diligently at the same time. She even began to hum a song, the ravenette being able to tell what song it was after a few melodic bars.

_‘Who will love me for me? Not for what I have done or what I will become? Who will love me for me? Cause nobody has shown me what love, what love really means…’_

It was one of his daughter’s favorite soft songs to listen too. She was a music whore and listened to just about everything, but her favorite genres were metal and rock. (Not thanks to Zack or anything *sarcasm*)

“You’ve got a random fly off piece sticking out from your strand! Lemmi’ get that real quick…” Cloud hummed as she leaned over to snip the strand.

Zack held a ragged breath in his lungs, knowing if he dared to breathe now it wouldn’t sound normal. She was pressing her chest against his back again, and he could definitely feel the lack of a bra as well. He didn’t remember the room ever being so cold before though.

Once she pulled back, he dared himself to try breathing again. He surprised himself when it came out smooth and without quiver. He was starting to get a little better at controlling himself. The blonde went back to trimming up the back of his hair again, starting to hum a different tune this time. The ravenette couldn’t pinpoint the song for a moment, but when she started to sing, his blood chilled in his veins.

_‘This is where we both get scared, this is where emotion flares, this is where we both prepare…’_

Really? _Really?_ Navigate Me by Cute is What We Aim For? Was she _trying_ to get him riled up? He fidgeted in the barstool gently, passing it off for just needing to shift due to sore muscles.

The song abruptly changed again, once again, the first few hummed bars the older man being unable to pinpoint, and right when she started singing again, he swallowed a lump in his throat.

_‘She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go. She takes it off nice and slow cause that’s pornstar dancing…’_

Never mind, he swallowed two lumps in his throat. The sick side of his head started to picture Cloud moving provocatively around him, dressed all voluptuous and pressing herself into him. He started going overboard about what he’d do to her, how he’d yank her down, push her down if he had to, just to render her helpless and afraid and fuck her till she begged for it to stop.

There was the dreaded arousal he tried to stave off. _Stupid brain_! Thankfully, the thick fleece blanket draped over him covered the bulge he knew he had right now. The war was waging strong right now. Half of him wanted to take her for all she was worth, while the other half begged him to think it through and chide him for thinking of his daughter like that.

But God, picturing her moaning as he grinded her earlier this afternoon, feeling her breath in his mouth, feeling her wetness through her clothes and his as well as his. He remembered the way her face twisted in pleasure as he nearly defiled her, the way she looked up at him completely naked like she _wanted_ it just as much as he did.

He felt that damn erection press harder against his pants the more he thought about it. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on turn-offs in his life. He couldn’t use Mrs. Milkshires’ soggy tits again, that was a one-time turn off and any other time dry-heave.

 He had to think about something else quickly. _‘Uhh, shit, hairy guys! People so disgustingly obese you could get lost in their fat folds for weeks! That carton of molded milk you drank in the fourth grade and ended up puking all over yourself and that girl you had a crush on!!’_

Good, it lessened. It wasn’t completely gone, but it wasn’t so predominant anymore. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. At just that time, the blanket was pulled off of him and balled up to be shaken off outside.

“All done! I didn’t even hurt my hand either!” Cloud huffed with a smile as she walked over to the back door with the folded blanket in her hands.

“That was certainly quick.” Zack realized, glancing at the clock to see that less than ten minutes had passed.

“Just as quick as last time.” The blonde responded as she pulled the back door open and shook out the loose hairs from her blanket, making sure to be careful with her bruised hand.

“Well, thanks, baby.” The ravenette appreciated as he stood up and put the barstool back where it went.

“No problem!” Cloud sang back as she pulled the blanket back to her chest. “Look at that, it’s really starting to rain now.” She added as she watched the rain now coming down harder than it had.

“Hope it doesn’t storm too badly. I can’t have you crying your little blue eyes out over some silly thunder.” Zack responded with a trademark smile as he stood by the island counter where he had put the stool back.

“We’ll just have to see, I guess.” The sixteen-year-old muttered.

“Well, aside from the doom and gloom outside, is there anything you feel like doing before the weather gets too bad?” The black-haired man suggested.

Cloud stared out the back door, blankly watching the rain fall as ideas ran through her head silently and unvoiced. Suddenly, a grin broke across her face as she tossed her blanket on the kitchen table and ran outside with a laugh.

“Cloud!” Zack called, reaching out to her only to find that she was already running around outside with her arms stretched out. “You’re going to catch cold if you run around in those clothes!” He added as he stepped outside to try and bring her back in again.

“Try n’ catch me slowpoke!” The blonde teased as she blew a raspberry at him before twirling around a skinny tree that was in their backyard.

“ _Slowpoke?_ I’ll show you!” The ravenette challenged as he dashed towards his daughter with a playful glimmer in his face.

The teenager let out a squeak as she began to run to the other side of the backyard with a grin on her face. She smiled brighter when she heard her father laughing and having a blast trying to catch her. When he started to catch up, she feigned right before twirling to the left and dashing back to the tree, using her athletic and Blitzball skills to evade her father.

Zack was quick to catch on to the trick and hurried after her, screeching to a stop when he was on one side of the tree and she was on the other. When she moved to her left, he moved to his, and when she moved to her right, he moved to his as well. They were in a stalemate, both parties trying to outmaneuver the other.

Eventually, it was Cloud who broke away first, faking with a right before dashing to the left. Zack caught up with ease, his years of being on both his high school track and football team really paying off. When she turned around to tease him, he reacted by leaping at her. Unable to react fast enough, she was tackled to the ground with a restrained amount of strength with a laugh from him and a playful yelp from her.

The ravenette pinned down his daughter with his hands on her wrists and his knees locked tight at her hips, smiling victoriously at her while she smiled and panted from the exhaustion below him.

“Gotcha.” He deviously said with a dour smirk tugging at the right corner of his mouth.

However, the playful moment soon started to grow a bit too deep for his likings when he found himself unable to pull himself away from Cloud. His eyes trailed up and down her perfect frame. The rain had saturated them both, but he was getting a clear view from underneath the soggy gray. Gray was always the worst color to wear when getting wet or sweating, because everything was exposed, just like it was now.

He saw the large bulge in her shirt, the gentle outline of her breasts, and the freezing cold November rain hardening her nipples for him to drink up. Her uniform pants were soaked, the outline of her thick thighs and slender calves, the dip of her crotch where he soon discovered she was not wearing any underwear, and could faintly see the lines from her other set of lips sticking out of the wet fabric. Then there was the way her faced was flushed entirely pink, her breaths labored and ragged as she lay against the wet grass underneath him.

He just couldn’t stop himself them. He leaned in close before pushing his lips against her full and slightly parted ones. She hummed against his own set of bow-shaped lips and kissed him back amorously. He felt her writhe gently under her pin, could even see his daughter pushing her legs together from the pleasure even if he couldn’t see it.

Zack was hungry for her, growling gently as he pressed his lips into hers much firmer than before. Cloud instinctively curled her lips back and allowed him entrance with another warm puff of breath into his mouth. He accepted the invitation, sliding his tongue in and letting it move and dance against her own. He even pushed the pink organ to the back of her throat, gagging her and leaving her short of breath. Her legs squeezed tighter together, creating pressure in her crotch.

It wasn’t enough for the ravenette anymore. He pulled his daughter off the soaking wet ground and picked her up, still keeping his lips upon hers and his tongue exploring her mouth. The blonde’s legs impulsively wrapped around his waist, legs locking tightly as her arms curled loosely around his neck as he led them back into the house.

Zack closed the back door shut with a swift kick as he carried Cloud to his bedroom, barreling into the room as quick as he could without knocking anything over. He tossed the blonde onto his bed and let his eyes swallow her up again. Her nipples were bulging through the fabric by this point, and he wanted to assault those first.

He fisted her gray shirt in his hands before he growled, “Up.” To her.

Cloud obeyed, lifting her back just enough for her father to take her shirt off and toss it to the side before he did the same with his own. She drowned in the sight of the body above her; rippled muscles, bulging six-pack, and tight yet smooth skin. She went to go and run her slender fingers across the canvas, but her hands were slapped away with a snarl.

“What did I say about touching things that don’t belong to you?” He rumbled as his larger hands seized her wrists and held them over her head.

“Don’t touch them… Just, just look.” She airily sighed as her stomach began to churn in delight.

So apparently they liked to carry the daddy-daughter stuff into the bedroom too, which only served to make the ravenette grow hard almost immediately, the thick bulge pressing against his saturated pants.

Cloud’s innocent eyes took in the sight of how massive his cock was, the rain from earlier only making the fabric cling to each part of his flesh and accentuated the arousal. She wanted it. She wanted it like she had never wanted anything else in her life. She tried to move her hands to feel it, but those hands keeping her immobile only squeezed tighter.

“Are you trying to disobey me, Cloud?” Zack snarled, his eyes flaring brightly for a moment.

“n-No, Daddy.” The blonde stammered; her tone wispy and so light it was barely even heard.

“What did I tell you about mumbling?” He reminded darkly as he clenched her wrists tighter.

“Speak up…” She sighed, the tingling in between her legs only getting stronger, feeling more like a pulse than a vibration.

“Do what?” Zack growled, compressing her wrists so tightly he whited out the skin surrounding his hands.

Before he gave her a chance to answer, he leaned in and bit down at the nape of her neck roughly, causing Cloud to moan loudly against his ear and continued to do so as his bites turned into nursing licks and flicks of the tongue.

“That’s right, baby. If you’re a good girl, daddy might reward you with something special.” He purred against the shell of her ear.

“Really?” She whined as a chill broke through her skin and caused goosebumps to flourish across her flesh.

“Yeah, but you have to do everything exactly as I say. Can you do that for daddy?” Zack droned sensually, keeping his mouth against her ear.

“Yes.” She agreed softly.

“Yes, who?” He reminded.

“Yes, daddy.” Cloud repeated, adding his title along with.

“That’s my girl.” Zack praised darkly as he pulled away from her ear and looked back down at her luscious body lay sprawled before him.

“For now, you are not allowed to touch me at all. Only I can touch you. If you happen to touch me, even _graze_ me with your fingers or your legs, you will be punished. That means no back scratching, no locking your legs around me, and _no_ hair pulling. If you understand, say ‘Yes, daddy’.” He instructed

“Yes daddy.” Cloud responded without pausing for a breath.

With that, Zack released his daughter’s wrists and allowed her to pull them back down to her sides. She fanned them across the messy bedsheets below her half-nude body as she let her father continue to look at her like he was doing.

Without any other indication, he lowered his head down and licked the valley in between her swollen chest. The blonde sighed gently, her fingers flexing, wanting to move and touch him, but remembering the consequences if she went through with it. After the stroke of the tongue in the dip of her chest, that skilled organ slithered back into the ravenette’s mouth before lips puckered and began to caress the sensitive skin on her right breast, right around the hardened nipple.

Cloud didn’t sigh this time, but whimpered instead, hands curling into the sheets underneath her hands. She had to fight with herself to not press her legs together to feel her father’s toned body above her. She had to keep her milky white legs spread as her pussy continued to pulse and tingle, her clit clenching.

“Yeah, that’s my good girl.” Zack praised when he pulled away from the skin just long enough to speak before he gave the left breast equal amount of tantalizing touches.

Hearing him speak like that to her just turned her on even more so, and she knew the wetness in between her legs was beginning to spill out and into her already saturated pants. She wanted to just touch him, clench him so badly, but didn’t want that compliment to go to waste. So she fought it as hard as she could, strain evident on her pink-flushed face. She almost lost it when her father hummed into her skin deeply.

Then Zack moved from the skin and straight to her nipple, taking the organ into his mouth and biting down on it before starting to gently suck. That was Cloud’s breaking point, her legs clamping down on him without her knowledge as she moaned loudly into the empty air above her face.

The ravenette swiftly pulled his lips back and glared down at his daughter with firm eyes.

“You disobeyed me, Cloud. I told you not to do that, and look what you did. I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you.” Zack snorted.

“No, I-I won’t do it again, daddy, please don’t punish me, I’ll be a good girl!” Cloud whined, wanting him to put his mouth over her sensitive skin again.

“You don’t get any warnings.” He growled before he climbed off her and searched his room for something.

Cloud was almost afraid, but at the same time, her stomach churned and tossed in anticipation to see what this kind of punishment would be given to her now that she was sixteen and in love with her father. The ravenette searched through a dresser drawer before pulling out a few objects: Two belts and a sixteen inch wooden ruler. That’s when the blonde’s stomach flipped even more, eyes widening in half fear and half exhilaration.

Zack returned from the dresser, walking over to his right side of the bed first. He seized his daughter’s left wrist and tugged it back before he wrapped the belt around it, and the brass frame that held his bed up and gave it class. He tied it tight enough that she couldn’t struggle free, but loose enough so it wouldn’t cut off circulation. He repeated the step with her right wrist, still reminding himself to be careful with her bruised knuckles.

Once she was effectively tied back and couldn’t move her arms, he returned to the bed, sitting on the foot of it while he dropped the ruler by his side. With almost an angered look on his face, he spat out an order.

“Pull your legs to your chest.” Zack bit.

“Daddy, wait- I…” Cloud tried to protest.

“ _Now!_ ” He barked.

The blonde did as she was told, slowly. She never liked swats to begin with, and now she wasn’t sure she’d like them now, even if it was slightly kinky. When it came to discipline, Zack had a strict policy and an even more strict hand to enforce it. When her legs were pulled against her chest, the ruler was claimed in the ravenette’s left hand, and that cause the blonde to whine. He always used his left hand to swat her when she was in deep trouble, it was his hitting hand.

Without warning, the ruler came down faster than sound and hit direct contact with her raised rear. Cloud cried out, tears of pain swelling in her bloodshot blue eyes. She tried to use her hands to cover the stinging area, but she couldn’t due to the fact she was tied up tight. One more harsh smack came down to the same spot, causing tears to leak out of her eyes and she whined and bit back a cry. The ruler was the tossed to the side again as Zack pushed her legs back down and spread them again before he leaned over her again.

“From now on until we are done, for every time you deliberately disobey me, you will get two swats. Do I make myself clear?” The ravenette asked as he arched an eyebrow above a dark eye.

“Yes.” Cloud squeaked, her voice breaking as she tried not to cry from the pain.

“Yes who?” He reminded sinisterly.

“Yes daddy.” The blonde whined.

“Good girl. Now, let’s see if we can’t listen to daddy.” Zack smirked before he lowered himself back down to feast upon his daughter’s well-endowed breasts.

She let out a gasp, fighting instinct to clench around him again. She didn’t want any more swats tonight. But God, the way he moved his mouth over her spilling chest was almost too much to bear. Cloud balled her hands into fists tightly, knuckles turning white from the force of the vice grip she had her fingers clutched in. Being tied up was more agonizing than she thought. She moaned and squirmed underneath his toxic touch, biting back grunts and groans and suppressing the nearly undeniable urge to take him too.

Finally, the ravenette pulled his skilled mouth away from her swollen breasts, smirking at her balefully. He ran his right hand across her pale face that rivaled the purity of the full moon or virgin snow. He was going to ravage her and take everything she had to offer and more. He leaned over her more as he tugged at the belts, loosening them up just enough for his daughter to slide her hands out off. She remembered the rule in place had not been lifted yet and kept her hands at her side.

“Good girl. We’re going to get a little more hands-on this time. The rule from earlier has been lifted.” Zack praised before he pushed himself back to his on his knees and grinned at her darkly.

With hand quicker than a flash of lightning, his fingers curled around the saturated waistband of Cloud’s soaked uniform before he tugged on them gently. Catching the unspoken demand, she bucked her hips up and allowed her father to slowly and tantalizingly remove her soaked sky blue pants. His hardened eyes drank her up, noting how wet she already was. He tossed those garments to the side, clattering against the floor gently where her shirt lay.

“Now it’s your turn.” Zack grinned as he gestured down to his own pants that had yet to be removed.

Cloud’s stomach flipped in eagerness. She was finally allowed to touch him and in the way that she saw fit. She sat herself up, pushing up using her elbows to gain enough speed to fully rise. She then leaned forward, crouching to her knees as she crawled over to him, closing the space in between them.

She couldn’t help but stare at the massive bulge protruding from the saturated pants were father were still clothed in. Her abdominal muscles clenched tightly, making her stomach flip and her butterflies swarm in her throat. She swallowed them back down as he tender and inexperienced hands gripped the front of the pants, slowly unbuttoning the brass colored button adorning the fabric. The blonde glanced up at him, silently asking if she was doing anything wrong.

“Keep going, princess.” Zack teased with a huff, deciding to use her old title in this kind of form instead.

Cloud allowed him to call her that, just for this once. Especially because he was about to make her feel like the scared little girl she was supposed to be.

The blonde slowly took the zipper in her right hand and pulled it down, the fabric slipping apart with kind of a crackling noise. That bulge only pressed out further now that some of its’ containment had been loosened and she couldn’t stop the hungry grunt from dripping out of her mouth. Her hands greedily fisted the band of his boxers and the waist of the jeans. She slowly began to work the fabric off his lower half as seductively as an inexperienced novice could.

God, that pure _innocence_ was what turned him on so much. The way she would move and act with uncertainty, gaze up at him with approving eyes and whine for him. He was capable of bringing out that female side of his tomboy, that arousing femininity he never got to see or experience any other time. He wanted her under him, squirming, writhing, moaning, being claimed and taken by _him_.

Cloud succeeded in removing the boxers and pants from his waist, erection springing up to greet her with some fine how do you do. Her lips parted, a light and airy grunt coming from the back of her throat as she stared at it.

“For being such a good girl, I do believe you’re in for a special reward.” Zack mused with a sly grin painting his face.

“I am?” Cloud panted, her face flushed completely red.

“Yeah, here’s your treat…” The ravenette grunted before he grabbed the back of her head and slammed her parted mouth right over his cock. “Drink up.” He permitted.

The blonde wasted no time in parting her lips wide to take in the massive arousal in front of her. She took it in slowly, putting the swollen tip in her mouth for her tongue to play with. She could only hope she was doing it good enough.

When Zack groaned dourly and fisted her golden spikes, she knew she was doing very well. She wanted to please him as much as she possibly could. So Cloud took him in a little deeper, the tip sliding past her very back teeth as her tongue coated the quivering organ playfully. To help drive him over the edge, she started to moan as she sucked him.

The ravenette groaned deeply, pushing her head further into the area between his legs. The blonde took in too much, the large obstruction sliding down the back of her virgin throat as she harshly gagged on it. But when she did, she heard him groan violently and tug her spikes so hard she thought a chunk of them would be gone by this point.

So Cloud took him even deeper, even though every single centimeter made her gag and cough around the massive cock. Her face was turning near purple from the lag of air and how much she coughed around the member, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes as she struggled to relax her throat and allow her father to slide down with ease.

Feeling that small throat constrict around his shaft made him grunt loudly before he ripped her head away from his throbbing erection. As he looked into her bloodshot blue eyes, he couldn’t help but grow even stiffer as he saw those parted lips coated with saliva and swollen from the exercise.

“Did I…Do something wrong, daddy?” Cloud panted, gasping for precious air.

“Not at all. In fact, you did very good, princess.” Zack praised as he released her hair and ran his hand down her face instead.

“Am I a good girl?” She inquired, seeking praise and acceptance.

“Yes, you’re a very good girl. Since you performed so wonderfully, allow daddy to give you his own kind of reward.” The ravenette acknowledged.

 With gentle and guiding hands, he laid his little girl against the bed again before pressing a few hasty and sloppy kisses to her mouth, which she eagerly returned. He had once again pinned her with his knees to her hips, hovering low over her body, just low enough for his member to brush against the top of her pussy.

 When the blonde felt him try and pull away, she whined and took his bottom lip in between her teeth and gently gnawed. This caused the older man to growl savagely into her mouth as he pushed his tongue through the gap in her mouth.

He loved gagging his princess and hearing her gag, it made his cock shudder every time he heard it. He wanted to hear more of those delicious retching sounds. He sucked her lips, pressed his tongue down the back of her throat and growled into her panting mouth.

Cloud loved every second of it as she felt that immense tingling shoot throughout her core again, making her squeeze her legs shut tight to keep the pressure from escaping. Zack pulled his mouth away from hers and nestled it into the tender skin right behind her right earlobe, kissing and sucking gently.

“Hnn!” The blonde grunted, her fingers curling into tightly clenched fists as she tried to stave off the insistent pulsing in between her legs.

Once the skin on her neck was successfully bruised and claimed, he pulled himself off her body and sat on his knees, hungry eyes now glancing down to her soaking wet core.

With large and firm hands, he gripped his daughter’s knees before forcibly spreading her legs apart. The girl gasped as her stomach clenched again. She wasn’t sure if she was about to throw up or pass out by this point.

“Here’s your reward, baby.” Zack announced as his right hand broke away from her knee to gently rub against her second set of lips slowly.

Cloud squirmed wildly, feeling her inner muscles contract and squeeze violently from just a slithering touch with a single finger. How would that same limb feel inside her? She gently bucked her hips, letting him know she wanted more.

“Calm down, princess. Just enjoy it.” The ravenette soothed as his finger gently played with that other set of lips tenderly.

“Nnnh, please!” The blonde begged, attempting to squeeze her legs shut to trap his wonderful touch in between her throbbing core.

“ _Please_?-” Zack drawled playfully, dragging his finger across the lips even slower than before.

“ _Please daddy_!” Cloud whined with a gasp, begging him to stop teasing her and take her already.

Without any further cue, the ravenette cupped three fingers together and began to rub her bare flesh with the three skilled limbs.

The blonde gasped and whined, her knees slamming together as she kept her legs spread as wide as she could. However, it still wasn’t enough for her father, who paused in his actions to spread her legs again.

“Keep them open, I want to see you spill and quiver all over me.” Zack demanded as he went back to rubbing the clenching pussy under his skilled touch.

“Uhh!” Cloud cried as she twisted her head from side to side, trying to distract herself from creating more pressure in between her legs.

Eventually, the ravenette’s middle finger extended out slightly and pushed in between her lips to gently rub her inner walls and ghost across her spazing clit. The blonde was in a frenzy of grunts and gasps, fisting the sheets under her tightly as she was slowly beginning to feel intrusion. Soon, that finger transitioned into the index as it pushed deeper into her, breaking the surface and burying deep into her soft tissue.

The sixteen year old was writhing and crying out by this point, begging for more as she began to buck her hips up to take that callused but soft finger deeper into her core. She heard him chuckle darkly.

“So you want more, princess? Okay, I’ll give you more if that’s what you want.” Zack mused before he added another finger and pushed deeper into her.

He made sure to curl his fingers just enough to rub against her quivering clit, making the organ spaz and contract wildly, as did her inner walls.

Cloud still wanted more, wanted to be completely taken no matter how much it would hurt over the pleasure. She bucked her hips again with a savage grunt, letting her father know she wanted even more than she already had, and she would not give in or up until she had it.

“Still not enough for you? Well then, I suppose I should give you what you really want.” Zack hummed as he removed his soaking wet fingers from her entrance.

He gently leaned over her, crawling over her body as he pressed his chest into hers, staring animalistically at her. Without warning, he eased his cock in between her lips before pressing himself into her with a grunt.

Cloud tilted her head back and let out a wild cry, screaming into the ceiling above her as he continued to pound into her nice and slow, giving her adequate amount of time to adjust to his massive size. She felt thick warmth trickle out of her core and she knew it was blood, innocence violently stripped away and ripped to shreds. But God did she love it. She wanted him deeper inside her, wanting the pain as well as the pleasure. So she bucked her hips into his and whined when he intruded into her further.

“God baby, you’re so fucking tight!” Zack growled as he started to push into her harder and faster, making more blood and wetness seep out of her like a river.

Cloud pulled her arms up around his neck before her fingers tangled with his wild black locks. For each push into her, she tugged those spikes and cried out. But it still wasn’t enough, she knew he was holding back and she couldn’t stand knowing that. She needed to tell him she wanted more.

“Nnn, daddy… please…” She whimpered during an off-tempo thrust so she could speak without moaning mid-sentence.

“What do you need my tight little girl?” Zack growled as he pressed into her again, staring down hard into blue eyes that were replicas of his own.

“Do it harder, _please_!” She grunted as she dug her fingers deeper into his hair.

“Hmm, what was that?” He hummed darkly as he paused mid-thrust to hear what he wanted to hear.

“ _Fuck me harder daddy!_ ” Cloud whined as she bucked her hips up again, skin and bones meshing together like puzzle pieces.

“Good girl.” Zack praised as he obeyed the cried out command.

He pushed all of his length into her with a growl, feeling even more of her muscles both contract and tear at the same time. He felt more blood pool around his cock, making entering her easier and easier. He watched his little girl’s face twist and contort in pleasure-induced pain and he drank up every grunt, every gasp, and every cry. He sucked it all down like fine wine:

Aged sixteen years at room temperature.

“Feel good princess? Nah. Strike that, reverse it. You feel good, My Queen?” Zack redirected as he pounded her over and over again.

“I-I want more, daddy. I want more!” Cloud sighed when he paused for only a moment.

“More, huh? I think I can oblige your proposal. First look down.” The ravenette commanded gently with another thrust so deep into her he probably penetrated her uterus.

“W-what do you mean?” The blonde shuddered, trying to remember how to breathe as she had the ever-living shit fucked right out of her.

“Do it.” Zack snarled.

Cloud obeyed the beastly command, glancing down at where their bodies were conjoined. He saw her father push in and pull out of her over and over again, the glimpses of his massive cock she saw were coated in her own blood and her own wetness. The sight just made her quiver, especially at the ravenette’s next choice of words.

“You see how good I _fuck you?”_ He spoke dourly as he pushed into her as far as thick shaft was allowed to go.

“ _Oh god, daddy…”_ She whimpered, her whole body shuddering at the dirty talk coming from her father. “Do it…” She pleaded vaguely.

“What?” He questioned, lust coated eyes gently glazed with sick curiosity.

 _“Tear me to pieces, daddy! Ravage me! Claim me! Fuck me so goddamn hard I bleed for hours!”_ Cloud screamed as her fingers went from his hair to scratch down his back like a mix of a gash and a bee sting.

A sick and twisted smile spread across Zack’s face at that notion. So, he paused his pushing momentarily to push his daughter legs up to his chest and spread them wide before he tore into her again. This was a new level of penetration, much deeper, much more intense.

Cloud was literally hollering and screaming by this point, her nails digging so deep into her father’s skin she was leaving bloody gashes in their wake. Wanting more depth, Zack gripped one of those slender legs, the right one, and hooked it over his shoulder as he lifted her backside up gently from the motion before he rammed into her like he never had before.

Blood flowed around his massive cock and oozed out of Cloud’s pussy more like a wound or a cut as her clit quivered and shuddered, release on the small rose-red organ. She felt her father’s member swell thick inside her, felt a third substance intermingling with her own two ones. Pre-release most likely.

Zack slammed into her over and over again, the tip of his own shaft was able to be seen poking out of his daughter’s skin right below the stomach. Both were grunting wildly and howling like rabid wolves, trying to ride out the thick of their sex-high.

The blonde was the first to cum, her release oozing out of her thick and stringy as it pooled with the blood below her body. Even as her haphazard muscles began to relax from the ease of the natural motion, the ravenette kept slamming into her, his grunting growing more and more ragged by the second.

The hypersensitivity cause Cloud to let out a few more screams to the ceiling and claw down those already bloody gashes in her father’s back. Eventually, she felt his shaft swell so thickly he could barely push it in an out of her torn and contracted wall of muscles. She heard him grunting how tight she was and how he was about to spill.

He was about to pull out of her to finish the deed, but the blonde wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him from exiting her without first cumming.

“ _Cloud…_ ” Zack warned with a growl as he tried to pull out of her before he could sputter his release inside of her.

“Cum inside me daddy, please!” She hissed through her sensitivity and soreness.

Unable to give in to _His_ Queen, he scrunched his eyes tight as with one final grunt and thrust, he came haphazardly inside of her, his own cum spurting out in tangent to his own heartbeat. He rode out his release and his high for as long as he possibly could, the cum and the blood making moving inside of her that much more easier, penetrating her clenching tight walls one last time as both parties let out a groan and a cry as they finished.

Zack pulled out of his daughter and collapsed on the other side of the bed, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath while Cloud wheezed and huffed loudly as she kept her legs open wide to allow the excess blood and release to drip and ooze out of her.

“I- I told you… It was okay…” Cloud panted as he turned her head to the right to look at him with a tired smile on her face.

“Yeah… You’re so beautiful. How could I have resisted you for so long?” He asked as his right hand gently trailed down her left cheek, stroking the plump skin lovingly.

“You just… Needed some convincing.” The blonde supplied as she tried to shift, her whole body screaming at her not to move.

She grunted in pain instead of pleasure and held her hands over her twisting stomach. Zack stroked his daughter’s face one more time before he caught his breath and slowly sat up. Noting the mess all over his daughter’s legs and his bed, he knew he had to clean them both up.

“Be right back, baby.” The ravenette assured as he stood up from the bed to make his way into the master bathroom just a few feet away.

But the sixteen-year-old didn’t like the emptiness that filled her.

“Wait!” Cloud pressed, not wanting him to leave her just yet as she quickly tried to reach for him. Wincing as she upset her aching muscles again

“Relax, angel. I’m just in the bathroom.” Zack reminded with a grin as he flicked on the light to allow his girl to see he was only four meters away from her.

“Okay.” She sighed as she brought her hand back down and focused on relaxing, keeping her father in her sights at all times to reassure herself he’d be back.

The ravenette grabbed a few towels from a nearby rack and set them against the counter the sink was installed into. He turned the faucet on and dunked one of the towels into the lukewarm spray. He wrung it out slightly so it would not drip before taking that one and the rest of it back into the bedroom, turning the bathroom light off.

He stopped at the foot of the bed on the side Cloud was occupying as he set the dry towels down. He sat against the edge of it crisscross applesauce as he smiled at his girl. Noting she had not moved her currently spread wide legs, he took the damp rag and ran it across the bloody and cum-stained area gently, as to not further hurt her.

She quivered slightly from the slightly cool touch, her muscles aching from the sudden surge of tenseness that assaulted them. But Zack’s touch was gently as he cleaned her off, making sure to take the utmost care of her. When she had been wiped off, he used a spare towel to gently dry the area.

“Daddy?” Cloud spoke up gently as soon as he finished cleansing her.

“Yes, pumpkin?” The ravenette responded sweetly.

“I love you.” She stated gently, a pink blush radiating from her cheeks. It was the type of statement that was looked at both fatherly, and as a lover.

“I love you too, My Queen.” Zack responded gently, keeping a genuine smile stretched across his face.  


**~END~**


End file.
